The Right to Love
by BlueLionSTL
Summary: After the end of the war against the Drules, the members of the Voltron Force are free to make their own choices, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. K
1. Prologue

7

_**The Right to Love: Prologue**_

The sky overhead was clearer than the jumbling of thoughts that were circling around Keith's head. The sun of Arus was just beginning to wash the atmosphere with shades of orange and violet as it faded behind the mountains in the distance. Keith inhaled deeply and held his breath momentarily, focusing on the gentle rhythm of the lake's current lapping up on shore. He rarely allowed himself these moments of serenity, at least that's what he told himself the moment was. His eyes lifted open and his vision cleared to view the mirror-like reflection of the sunset on the surface of the lake. Everything seemed so calm on Arus. And there was every reason for it to seem so. The excruciating war between Arus and the forces of Zarkon had ended in the past year, and even though there had been much celebration over their victory, it seemed like it left emptiness within Keith. What was his purpose on the planet that became his home long ago without having something to protect it from?

Keith's thoughts turned to the people of Arus. How much faith they had put in him. Whenever he spoke, they listened, completely committed to his leadership. Their reaction to Keith wasn't really all that different from the response they gave whenever they listened to Coran, or the princess.

_Princess._

Keith's eyes closed as the word traced across his mind. The princess always seemed to have a way to cross his thoughts, no matter what he was thinking of. She had become such a prominence in his life over the past years. Much more than a figurehead, Allura had become a personal confidant and somewhat of his own prodigy. To think of how far she had come from the moment he first met her. A smile grew across Keith's face as he envisioned Allura at the top of the grand staircase in the old castle: her eyes warm and captivating, her golden hair tumbling well past her waist and lightly caressing against her cheeks, her smile positively melting his heart.

What had this woman done to him? The noble, fearless, patient leader that he was had begun to tremble as he knelt before her and kissed her hand. He did the action as proper protocol to swear his life to the defense of her and the planet, but in truth he had pledged so much more to her in that moment. It took him so long to allow himself to admit his heart had found its match. Keith always felt that love would become a weakness in battle. _I wasn't completely wrong,_ his conscious reminded him. There were several times where Keith sacrificed himself to protect the princess. His hand reflexively came up to rest upon his chest, where underneath his flight suit a large scar brought on by Lotor's laser sword reminded him of that fact. He nearly lost his life that day saving her.

Keith leaned back against the massive metallic paw of his black lion, letting out a sigh. The grass beneath him was pliable as he shifted his weight. Looking out across the lake, he noticed the sun had dropped lower behind the mountains. He shifted his gaze to the Castle of Lions that was out in the distance. He felt something tugging at his heart. _No, not something. Someone,_ his heart pleaded. Keith allowed himself to trance back to the day he received the scar. He thought he felt the searing heat of the sword again as his hand involuntarily clenched against his chest. He recalled how he somehow mustered the strength to get back to Allura and send several shots in the direction of the blue cat that blocked her path. The same cat that nearly took her from him a year earlier. He remembered the feeling of hopelessness that choked him as Keith fell into Allura's arms, nearly blacking out from his wound. He couldn't find the strength then to tell her how he really felt, even though his heart had been screaming out his love for her. Even when Allura 'died' at the hands of Haggar and Lotor, his heart wrenched that he never told her. And yet, he still had not come to terms with it.

_Weakness,_ his mind told him. _Love encourages weakness._

Keith glanced upwards at his lion. Such a symbol of strength and fearlessness Black was. In a way he envied Black. The lion never cried, or displayed any fear. It always did as Keith instructed it to, never missing a beat or second guessing him.

_Black isn't a human like you,_ his heart chided. Keith froze. For once, his heart had a good argument. What had he been protecting with Voltron all this time? The freedom to live as a human. To make one's own choices and not live under a ruthless dictator. To be _allowed _to have emotions. Keith drew in a sharp breath. He had come out to the quiet lake to meditate and clear his thoughts, and suddenly his mind had reached enlightenment. _Allura. I love Allura. And it's my right to love Allura._ His vision narrowed in on the castle in the distance, focusing in on the area that the princess' balcony was. _Is today the day I choose to tell her?_

********************

The princess of Arus stood overlooking her kingdom from her private balcony. For the first time, she had no fear as she did so. She knew there would be no Lotor popping out of the sky to try and steal her away, no sudden attack to rob her and her people away from a peaceful sunset. Over the past years she hardly had a chance to watch the sunset. Now, with peace at hand, the immense weight of guilt was lifted off her shoulders. Zarkon and Lotor had been destroyed, along with Haggar and their evil forces. Much to the pleasure of Nanny and Coran, the princess could now devote her time to affairs of the planet. Of course that included becoming queen and choosing a prince to accompany her. Allura twisted her lip up in a somewhat disgusted smirk. _No prince they've shown me has half the nobility or honor as Keith._

_Keith._

Did her thoughts just take her there? Comparing Keith to a prince? _ Like there's any comparison,_ her conscious joked. Allura lightly gasped as her thoughts betrayed her. Her eyes lowered and she felt herself blush as she thought of the realization she came to ages ago. She was in love with Keith. When she first started to feel twinges of excitement whenever he was near, she figured it was a mere infatuation. Keith was her captain and she obeyed his orders while she was piloting her lion. She figured she had him on a pedestal and admired him for his leadership and piloting qualities. It was only after the umpteenth time he risked his life to protect hers that it dawned on her that she had actually fallen deeply in love with the captain the moment he kissed her hand. From then on, each time he touched her she felt herself jolt slightly with electricity. There had been occasions when he held her hands in his own, and she felt as if she would just melt into him.

Allura breathed out a heavy sigh. Keith was the strongest person she had ever met, next to her own father. And although at times he was constantly by the book, there were brief moments when she saw him show emotion. The tears that he so desperately tried to hide when she stood before him as the force was being told not to go to planet Balto. That was one of the closest moments she had to revealing her feelings to him.

Her mind raced to the day Queen Merla attacked Arus. That morning had been so spectacular with the traditional parade. Even more spectacular was the moment she unconsciously stole with Keith atop the podium. She had been having trouble seeing the parade, her short form hardly seeing over the tops of her subjects' heads. It had been Keith's idea to climb up the podium for her to be able to see better. _Always looking out for my best interests._ She thought of how effortlessly he scaled the pedestal and how she could barely reach his outstretched hand. In an awkward moment, she tumbled in towards his body and wound up in a fumbled embrace. Instead of panicking and scrambling away from him, his warm hug welcomed her in and she pressed against him. The intimacy of the embrace caused her to blush, but at the same time the world simply disappeared around her. It all came crashing back the moment she heard Coran say her name in a warning tone. Reluctantly, she released her hold on Keith, but she would spend the rest of the day, even during battle, catching wisps of his aftershave on her clothes and in her hair.

The princess gazed out across the horizon as the sun set, the breeze lightly feathering through her hair. A ray of fading sunlight sparkled off of something in the distance. Allura squinted her eyes to harden her focus. She could make out the very top of Black Lion out in the middle of the clearing in the forest. Just knowing that Keith was in that spot made her heart jump. She felt an incredible longing in her chest that unconsciously made her clasp her hands over her heart. With drills being the only required 'escapes' to the lions the team had now, most of the team had taken up old hobbies to pass the time. Keith, of course, was still burying himself in paperwork and Judo training, but more recently had gotten in the habit of taking off by himself in Black Lion. The connection they all had with their lions was strong, but it seemed to Allura that Keith's day wouldn't be complete without a visit to Black. Lance had taken up speeder racing, though Allura suspected that pastime would squander very soon, as not a soul had been able to beat him. _Then again, Keith hasn't tried it yet,_ she chuckled to herself. Hunk began teaching self defense classes at the orphanage, although his type of defense was more through brute strength than graceful martial arts. Pidge was working closely with Coran and the scientist Mary Ann to update the rest of the castle's and hospital's systems. Every now and again, Allura felt a smidge of jealousy at having another young woman in the castle around Keith. She sensed the brief time that was spent with Mary Ann during her rescue had encouraged somewhat of a crush on Keith. Her uneasiness would subside, however, as soon as she realized Keith would only look at one person in the room-herself.

_Surely he must feel the same way,_ she told herself. _But, he hasn't acted on those feelings in all this time. Maybe he doesn't love me back…_Allura shook her head in disbelief. _No, he has to love me as I do him. Otherwise there wouldn't be such strong connections between us._ Allura drifted back to that day the team went to Balto. She had missed Keith so much it seemed she was dying inside. Suddenly her mind cleared and she heard Keith's voice loud and clear in her inner monologue. _"Princess, why did you have to be a princess?"_ Of course, that was it! He was intimidated by her title. Allura almost heard herself laugh aloud. The great Captain Keith was scared of a birthright. It seemed like she found her fearless commander's weakness. Did he honestly not see how her subjects worshipped him almost more than her? _They practically have him labeled as a surrogate king_.

Allura felt immense admiration for Keith well up inside her at that thought. She loved this man. Allura made the decision in that second that Keith was worth it. She was going to go to him and open her heart. If she was rejected, she would be satisfied with knowing she didn't let another day pass wondering. The princess' jaw set firmly, and she pivoted on her heel to begin her life again. Out of her room and down the hall, past countless maids and a squabbling Nanny, it seemed everyone was parting out of her way, sensing the Princess of Arus was determined in her course. She circled down the chute into Blue Lion and prepared to lay her heart on the line.

************************

Keith found himself leaping up into the pilot seat of Black Lion. _Yes,_ he told himself. _I won't waste another moment of this life._ He gripped the controls of Black and lifted off the ground, the lion letting out a mighty roar. He tore off in the sky, his knuckles going white as they squeezed the throttle. Even though he was flying faster than anything else on the planet, it seemed too slow.

Sensors in the cockpit suddenly began warning Keith of incoming craft. _No, it can't be…_he thought to himself, instinctively picturing Drule forces incoming. He pressed a button on the screen and gasped at what he saw.

"Princess?"

Allura heard her love's voice over the com in her cockpit. She released one hand from the controls she had been gripping tightly to press the com panel.

"Hi Keith," was all she could stumble out. "I was coming to see you."

Keith drew in a breath. She _had_ been thinking of him. He knew he felt it. "I need to speak with you, too. Land in the meadow there, I'll meet you outside." His heart began to thump wildly in his chest. _No going back now._

Allura nodded to Keith's image on the screen before switching it off. Her pulse was throbbing in her veins. _He's too much for me to let go of._ She landed Blue and opened the side hatch as Black Lion landed beside her. She gripped the rail of the lowering platform as she felt a spell of dizzy adrenaline rush through her body. The platform couldn't lower fast enough.

Keith bolted out of his pilot chair and pulled himself out of the top hatch of Black. He lowered his gaze to the ground and saw his princess. Even in her flight suit, she was breathtaking. She had removed her helmet, and rather than the usual bun she tied her hair into when flying, her tresses were loose and free flowing. She had definitely come to him in a hurry.

Allura gasped inwardly as she saw Keith's form emerge from the lion. He stood proudly atop Black, the dying sun's rays shining from behind him, illuminating his physique. She felt herself swallow involuntarily in preparation of the pledge she was about to make to him. Keith leapt down from the lion's head to its shoulder, down the curve of its front leg and finally to the ground. He paused as he landed on her level, and took his helmet off. For the first time he felt a little self-conscious about his unruly hair. He nervously ran a hand through it and then brought his eyes up to hers.

The electricity that passed between them as they made eye contact made them both weak at the knees. Simultaneously, each took a step towards the other. Allura saw a knowing look in Keith's eyes that she had never seen before. Was it recognition? Her lips parted as if to speak, yet no words came out. She felt her eyes swell with oncoming tears, her emotions a mix of fear, hope, love, and the shear determination to love him.

Keith stood only an arms length away from her. This woman would be the love of his life, he knew. He noticed a flash of fear in her eyes before they began to shimmer with tears. He could tell Allura was fighting to hold the tears in, and his heart went out to her. He reached out a hand and gently cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb along the top of her cheekbone to wipe away an escaped tear. "Don't cry, my princess. I hate to see you cry."

Allura let out a soft sob and let another few tears spill down her cheeks. _My princess._ She raised her hand to cover his against her face. She turned her head and pressed a light kiss into his palm. Keith's pulse tripped over itself as he felt her lips against his skin, and he drew in a sharp breath. His hand froze for a moment but then relaxed. Allura looked up into his eyes, her own telling him everything he dreamed of hearing. His own eyes began to swim with tears. The love he felt for her was overwhelming. She brought her hand up to the side of his face in the same method he did. "Keith, I-" she choked on the power of the words she tried to speak.

Keith slipped his other hand around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. "Shh, Allura. I have to tell you. From the moment I saw you, I-" he heaved on a soft sob of realization. "God, Allura I love you." He tipped her chin upward toward his and pressed his lips to hers. The tears she so desperately tried to contain spilled down Allura's cheeks as she poured her love out to Keith in the kiss. She felt dampness on her fingertips and realized Keith was crying also. She weaved the fingers of her other hand through his hair, and he tightened his arms around her. He deepened the kiss, their love for each other searing through his body and making his head spin. He was in almost disbelief it had finally happened, but now that he had her, he swore in his heart he would never let her go.

Their lips stilled after several moments and reluctantly separated. Allura blinked through the tears, her face flushed. "Keith, I love you so much, I've been wanting to tell you so long…" her voice trailed off.

"I know, Allura. Don't worry, I'm never going to let you go." Keith tightened his arms around her and lifted her in the air, spinning around with her feet flying outward. She gripped around his neck, her face radiating love and utter joy as she laughed. Their lips came together again and again, in short, passionate kisses.

Overhead, in the twilight sky, the stars shone brighter than ever. Three lions flew above, releasing fireworks as they went by. Keith and Allura drew their attention away from each other for a moment to see the spectacle, still in each others arms. A voice came over the comlink on Keith's wrist.

"About time you two hooked up! Come back to the castle when you're done, lovebirds! We have a surprise party planned in your honor!" Lance's meddling voice triggered a round of giggles from Allura.

"Lance, h-how did you know…?" Keith responded, a little dumbstruck.

"Aw come on man, how long have I known you? The war's over and we all knew it was a matter of time for you two. We've had the castle on standby for days. It's not easy following you both around. You know the biggest thing you both have in common is that you're so damn stubborn. You better not make us wait long for babies," Lance teased. Allura and Keith both blushed as they looked into each others' eyes. Then a contagious smile came over them both as they kissed again.

"Come on, my princess, let's go home." Keith whispered to her.

"Wherever you are is home," Allura responded, touching his lips with her fingers. He pressed a kiss on her fingertips and gazed into her eyes.

They were finally ready to start their lives together.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Right to Love**_

The sun of Arus had finally disappeared behind the mountains. The twilight sky had begun to slowly envelope the planet like a rich blue blanket. One by one, stars began to appear in the heavens, each twinkling to life as if being conducted in a symphony. The surface of Arus slowly morphed into its nightly rhythm. The grass slowly swelled with dew drops. The normal chatter of wildlife quieted as a chorus of nocturnal crickets began their lullaby. Sporadically, lights in the homes of Arus' citizens blinked on, giving a warm amber glow to the streets of the towns. And, up on a solitary hill, surrounded by a moonlit lake, the Castle of Lions shone brightly, lit from within. This was no ordinary night for those who lived in the castle. Tonight, the castle was aglow with joy and celebration.

In the main banquet hall, goblets were held high in the air and clinked together, the sound of contact resonating amongst the excited chatter. This party was not the standard diplomats-only business engagement, but rather a small, intimate, casual party of friends. Even the stiffly aged Coran seemed contentedly lax on this occasion. He held his wine glass loosely in his hand, his elbow propped up on the edge of the table. Years of stress and battle had taken their toll on Coran, but the furrowed lines that were ever-present on his brow seemed to vanish as he smiled down the table at the vibrant couple. He gazed at the lovely young woman that came to be a daughter to him. _Alfor, my friend, if only you were here to share in this moment. _A sad smile spread across his face as he realized his position as Allura's watcher had long been relieved. Coran very much approved of the man Allura had chosen to be her partner in life. He always knew Keith cherished the princess' life and welfare even more than he did. He took risks that Coran simply couldn't to save her.

Coran took a long sip of the hearty Arusian wine, letting it spark his taste buds and warm him from inside. His eyes closed for a moment, remembering events of the past years. He thought back to the summit meeting they had shortly before the war ended. Coran stood by proudly as Allura led the other dignitaries in talks of their plan to attack planet Doom. And, ever so vigilantly, Keith remained right beside her. Even later on that evening, as Coran expressed his thoughts on Allura piloting Blue Lion, he noticed Keith stiffen. Coran allowed himself to chuckle quietly. Of course Keith would want Allura to continue to pilot the lion. That way he could be close to her and know exactly where she was during attacks on their planet, and if necessary, sacrifice himself to protect her life.

_You're concerned about her more than I am, right?_

_Mmm-hmm._

Coran opened his eyes and smiled. That was the first time he truly knew that Keith loved Allura. It was the closest thing to acknowledgement he had ever been able to get from Keith, until now. He stared down the table at the young man. He had never seen Keith display such joyous emotion. Even at that moment, he and the rest of the team had been laughing at something Lance must have said. One arm was wrapped snugly around Allura's waist, the other holding up his wine glass. His head was tilted to the side so he could gaze into his love's eyes, a smile beaming from his face. It was like someone had breathed new life into the skilled captain. _He will be an honorable king, devoted to the princess, the planet, and the people. _Coran allowed a contented sigh to escape his lips. He felt he could finally be free of a hardened life. Free to just live as he wished. He stood from his chair and held his glass high.

"Another toast to the young couple. May their tomorrows be as joyful and peaceful as today. And let the planet thrive under their trusted leadership!"

Lance, Hunk and Pidge all raised their glasses high and cheered on while an emotional Nanny dabbed at the corner of her eye with a napkin. Keith and Allura, still half-embraced, held their glasses up while staring deeply into each others' eyes. They stole an innocent kiss before allowing the wine to intensify the waves of happiness they shared. Lance grinned proudly. His best friend and his surrogate sister were together at last. From the moment that Keith saw Allura, Lance knew that he was madly in love with her. Having known the man since childhood, Lance could sense a change in his friend. Sure, he'd always been devoted to a life of service, and he had the medals to prove it. But he had never seen Keith so entirely committed to one person before. While the princess was breathtakingly beautiful and no doubt the entire team of pilots had, at least for a moment, a good-sized crush on her, the intensity of Keith's feelings for her instantly squelched it. He had waited so long to act on his feelings. Lance felt he somewhat understood why, which was a significant milestone for himself. He usually acted on feeling first and then thought about it later. Lucky for him, he had good instincts. He knew that if Keith and Allura openly shared a relationship, word would get back to Lotor, making them a red-hot target, endangering them both even more so in battle. Lance smirked to himself. Although he loved a good battle, peace definitely had its perks.

"So when are you guys gonna pick a day? I need to make sure I have a date lined up for that night," Lance teased.

Keith let out a laugh. "Like you'll have trouble with that one, slick. The only problem I see you having is trying to decide which girl to bring to the wedding."

"Hey now," Lance cautioned. "There's always the rock-paper-scissors rule." Allura rolled her eyes and let her forehead rest on Keith's strong shoulder.

"How did you not let him become a bad influence on you?" she whispered into Keith's ear.

"Easy," Keith replied. "I was too busy trying to be a good influence on him. And, I only ever wanted one particular person so there wasn't any point to being a playboy like him." He kissed her forehead to emphasize his statement. Allura's face softened and blushed slightly, her eyes fluttering closed as she replayed Keith's words in her mind.

"You're too good to me," she whispered as she ran a finger across his lips.

"OKAY enough of the mushy shi…er…stuff already!" Lance jeered. From behind him Nanny let out a scoff.

"You should let them have their moments, Lieutenant! They've deserved it!" She swatted him with a napkin.

"But does that mean we ALL have to suffer?" Lance quipped, being sure to lean out of Nanny's reach as he did so, feeling the breeze of something being swung at his head just out of range. Hunk and Pidge stifled a laugh. Coran even let out an uncharacteristic laugh at the ongoing parody. Keith smiled and gathered Allura in his arms, embracing her tightly in a moment of happiness.

"Perhaps we should retire then, my love," Keith mumbled into her ear. Allura's eyes widened a bit, realizing they were approaching on slightly different sleeping arrangements. She turned to Coran, who had already anticipated this slightly awkward obstacle.

"Coran, um, can we go over the Royal policies regarding engagements, and....um…" Allura blushed fiercely as all protocol training she had disappeared from thought as she tried to choose her words carefully. But Coran nodded slowly in understanding.

"Why don't the two of you join me in the study and we'll go over everything?" Coran saved her from her struggle with words.

"Good thinking, Coran," replied Keith. "The rest of you can have the night off. But remember, we've only announced our engagement to the team, not the castle staff. Keep this under wraps until the formal announcement ceremony, understood?"

Lance stood from his chair and gave an over-exuberant, dramatic bow. "As your MAJESTIES command, my liege, my captain, my future king!" He gave a flaunting wave of his hand with each word to emphasize his sarcasm. He gave the couple his classic smirk-smile and sent a wink in Allura's direction. Keith rolled his eyes as Allura stifled a laugh.

"Just for that you can be the one up at 0400 for morning surveillance, Lieutenant," Keith quipped.

Lance's mouth hung open. "Aw, c'mon Cap I was just playin' around. But it's ok, I understand. You'll probably be up PRETTY late and I'm sure you'll be exhausted from your, uh, NOCTERNAL activities!" He gave a grin to Keith and skipped out of the room. The Voltron Caption blushed fiercely and gave a sigh.

"Guess I should've seen something like that coming from him," he muttered. Allura's face was kissed with crimson flush and she started fidgeting with her hands to avoid the awkward silence. Hunk gave a nervous cough and grabbed Pidge by the shoulder.

"C'mon lil' buddy. Let's go finish up that chess game we started earlier." Hunk stood from the table, giving Keith a salute. He then enveloped Allura's small frame in a massive hug before pulling Keith into it was well. "Can't tell ya how happy I am for both of ya!" Allura, being squished by Hunk patted his shoulder as a sign to let up a bit. She gave a soft gasp for air as he released them both.

"Thank you very much, Hunk!" She lifted on her tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Keith shook Hunk's hand and pulled him in for a back-slapping hug.

Pidge grinned brightly at the princess. He had long thought of her as a bigger sister, and he had never seen her so happy. He adjusted his glasses up on his nose and stood up. He shyly bowed before Keith and Allura. "It's gonna take some getting used to, calling you 'King' instead of 'Cap,' Keith. But I sure am happy about it!" Keith smiled and tousled the kid's hair.

"Feel free to always call me Cap, Pidge. Just because I'll wind up being King doesn't mean the friendship will change, right Allura?" Keith winked at her.

"Well of course! And I'll always be here for you, Pidge!" The Princess smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Pidge, come on! Let's give them their time. And we got a game to finish!" Hunk hollered from the doorway.

Pidge turned to Hunk. "Boy, sounds like someone's in a hurry to lose, eh Big Guy?" He teased as he jogged out of the room after Hunk.

"Well I will go and ready the Royal Suite. It seems like we'll be having some new tenants there and everything has to be perfect!" Nanny gave Allura's shoulders a quick hug. "I'm so proud of you, my baby. You have made a brave decision and you deserve the best. And you, young man…." She turned to Keith. "You I could just kiss! It's about time you did something about your feelings!" Keith's mouth fell open at Nanny's words. "What? You've more than proven yourself worthy of the Princess' hand. You're the bravest man I know, and you remind me so much of her father, God rest his soul!"

Keith felt tears spring to his eyes at the thought of being compared to King Alfor. Allura interlaced her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. He stammered a bit as he spoke, trying to hold back his emotions. "Thank you very much, Nanny. That means a lot to me." Nanny smiled and placed a hand on his cheek for a moment. She then bowed and made her leave.

Coran stood from his chair and grabbed his cane. "Let's make our way to the study, shall we?" He led the couple out of the room, switching off the lights.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Princess Allura pulled a thick book from the shelf in the study. As she carried it back to the mahogany desk, Keith tilted his head slightly to read the title: _Arusian Monarchy: Regulations of the Royal Lineage._ Allura set the heavy book in front of Coran, who had donned his reading glasses. He took a sip of his brandy, and then proceeded to flip open the dusty cover and begin thumbing through the yellowed pages.

"This is one of the few books that made it through the initial attacks on Arus," Allura explained to Keith. "It holds all the laws established by the first Arusian rulers."

"And as important as it is to establish new traditions, the old rules must still be followed in order to keep peace and order throughout the different regions of the planet," Coran chipped in. "And of course, since we are to make you King, you will have to learn procedures and protocol." He took another sip of brandy. "Not to impede your career and successes, but regardless of my opinion about your capability to rule, the people of Arus will demand that you know these laws backwards and forwards…" He paused. "…simply because you are not of Royal blood."

Keith nodded in understanding. Allura gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed her hand along his back. Her touch sent goosebumps down his spine. He reached down between the chairs they each rested in and tangled his fingers with hers. "I'll do whatever I'm able to be accepted by the people. And by you, love." He raised their linked hands and pressed a kiss on the back of hers. She gave him a smile.

Coran gave a nod of approval. "Very well then. Let's see…" His eyes skimmed over the words on one of the aged pages. "Ah, here we are! 'Laws set forth concerning courtship, engagement, and marriage of royal persons.'" He traced through the script with his finger as he skimmed over some paragraphs. Coran found the particular section he was looking for. He seemed to have read something slightly embarrassing as a light crimson flush crept onto his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he read, "It says here that once the engagement has been announced to the Royal Family, it is acceptable for the aforementioned couple to share the same quarters. However, the couple is forbidden to…ahem…consummate their engagement until the Announcement Ceremony for the people of Arus. In order to ensure an heir not be born out of wedlock, cautionary procedures should be taken."

Allura fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. "Coran, Keith, you aren't actually aware of this, but long ago I had Dr. Gorma give me an anti-natal plastean implant."

"What?!" Keith and Coran each gave her a shocked look.

"Well, it wasn't for the standard reasons," she quickly added. A soft flush came across her face and a slight sheen of sweat appeared on her brow. "With Lotor constantly attempting my abduction, I had to protect the lineage of my family so it couldn't be spoiled by his evilness." She squeezed Keith's hand. "Not that I didn't think you'd be there to rescue me. But if he…had his way with me…I swore to myself there would never be an offspring…" her voice trailed off.

Keith took a deep breath and closed his eyes, banishing the thought. Allura looked down, embarrassed that she expressed the idea. Coran sat back in his chair, giving a deep sigh.

"Allura," Keith placed his other hand over their joined ones. "I understand and respect your judgment. You had to do it." Allura looked up at him with glistening eyes.

"Yes, you made a wise decision, Allura," added Coran. "And those devices are simply removed when the time is right. So, the only thing left to do is to inform Queen Orla of your intentions." He glanced down at the clock on his desk. _22:54._ "It's rather late, but I can see if we can make contact, if you wish."

Allura nodded. "I think she'll love to hear the happy news." Coran reached over to his private COM panel and typed in some numbers.

"Castle of Lions to Castle Wyndham. Royal Advisor Coran requesting an audience with her Majesty Queen Orla. Over."

"_Castle Wyndham to Castle of Lions. Good evening, Coran. Her Highness is still awake and will be with you momentarily. Over." _The guard's face on the screen disappeared momentarily. After a short time, the Queen's face appeared on the viewer.

"_Good evening, Coran. What pressing matter is it that requires my attention this late evening?" _The beautifully aged queen smiled wearily at Coran's image.

"A thousand pardons, your Majesty. We have some rather exciting news to share with you that couldn't wait for morning," Coran motioned for Allura and Keith to circle around to his side of the desk. Allura beamed at her aunt as Keith gave a warm smile. Upon seeing her niece's face, Orla smiled brightly.

"_Allura, Captain Keith, good to see you both. What is this news?"_

"Your Highness, I have asked for the princess' hand in marriage, and she has happily accepted," Keith grinned.

"Oh, Auntie, we just couldn't wait to tell you!" Allura clapped her hands together. "I do hope you approve!"

_"Approve? My dear niece! Of course I approve!" _Orla's eyes brimmed with elated tears. _"I could not be more pleased at your decision! Keith, you are a wonderful soul and the perfect match for my dear Allura. Oh, if Alfor and your mother were here…"_ A single tear slipped from the corner of her eye in a mix of excited emotions.

"Auntie, I'm so pleased you accept my decision!" Allura felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Keith bowed his head in respect toward the image of the Queen.

"We would love to have you come stay at the castle and have your help with the ceremony," Keith added.

_"Of course! I would love to! I can leave in the morning," _she replied. _"And I will gladly stand with you at the public announcement."_

Coran smiled at her image. "Thank you very much for your support, your Majesty. We do apologize for the late call."

_"Dear Coran, please don't apologize! This is such joyous news! I fear I won't be able to sleep most of the night, I am so excited!"_

Allura grinned. "So we will see you later tomorrow then, Auntie. Try and sleep well!"

Queen Orla winked at her niece. _"I would say you do the same, but I'm sure there won't be any problems with that."_ Keith and Allura each blushed and looked away for a moment.

"Good night, your highness," Keith bowed fully toward the COM screen. The queen smiled warmly at him.

_"Good night, Captain. Welcome to the family. Pleasant dreams to you all,"_ and with that, the COM screen faded to black. The clock on the desk flickered as it changed times. _23:21._

Coran attempted to stifle a yawn. "It has gotten late and we have a big day tomorrow. I think it's now time for us to retire."

Keith and Allura each nodded in agreement. Keith reached up to rub his eyes. Allura took note of the action.

"It has been a rather exhausting evening. I'll go see if Nanny has finished…_our_ room." She couldn't help but grin at Keith saying those words before she slipped out of the room.

An embarrassed Keith, an unsettled Coran, and an awkward silence was all that was left in the room. After a moment, Keith cleared his throat and looked up at Coran.

"Coran, I understand that all of this is happening rather quickly. I want you to know that I appreciate the fact that you have raised Allura for the past several years, and as the father-figure in her life-"

"Keith, it's alright. You don't need to seek my permission, as you had it a long time ago. You will make a fine husband and a fine ruler. You have my entire blessing. I do feel that King Alfor would give you his blessing as well." Coran stated. Keith took a deep breath. His thoughts drifted back to the day that Queen Merla and Haggar attacked and outnumbered them, having downed three lions. Keith and Allura were all that stood in Merla's way. After a scathing battle, he started to search for Allura around the castle. He found her in Alfor's tomb, his spirit appearing to her as it so frequently did. Unexpectedly, Alfor's ghost reached out to Keith as he entered the tomb. He still remembered every word he spoke to him.

_You and my daughter fought very well together. Keith, you are a true champion._

Keith bowed his head as he sat in the study, much like he did after hearing those words. Allura had said some of the most important words he ever heard after Alfor's ghost disappeared.

_Well, Keith, I guess he approves of you._

A twinge of pain entered Keith's heart as he realized that he could have had an amazing teacher as a father-in-law. He blinked back the tears that stung at his eyes, a sudden feeling of loss sweeping over him. "Thank you, Coran. That means the world to me." Coran nodded to Keith and poured a second glass of brandy, sliding it to him. He raised his glass and tapped it to Keith's.

"To King Alfor."

"King Alfor," Keith echoed and swallowed the amber liquor. Coran knew Keith would make Alfor proud.

Allura appeared back in the room. "I COMed Nanny and she said everything is prepared for us…if you are ready, Keith."

Keith stood from his chair. He leaned across the desk and took Coran's hand in a firm handshake. "Thank you, my friend."

Coran smiled at the younger man. "My pleasure, Majesty." Allura beamed at the use of the word in reference to Keith. She continued to carry the smile as Keith turned to her.

"My love, I'm afraid I'm exhausted!" Keith slipped his arms around Allura's waist, lifting her up and finding her lips with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands slid down to his shoulders. Keith felt a stirring in his lower body as electricity zipped through his body. He knew he had to stop before he couldn't. He reluctantly pushed himself away from her, about the same time he heard Coran give a cough.

Allura opened her eyes and unconsciously passed her tongue over her lips as they seemed to go dry. The world came back into focus around her, and Keith was the first form she was able to make out. This was going to be a difficult night.

"Remember, you don't announce your engagement publicly until tomorrow, Princess. I am trusting in both of you." Coran's mustache twitched up on one side.

"Yes, Coran," Allura and Keith said in unison, as if following disciplined instruction from a father. They joined hands and entered out into the hallway. Coran leaned back in his chair and gave a contented sigh. He pulled the desk drawer open and reached inside. His fingers found the curved frame and he pulled out the picture of his late wife, Leta and their son, Garrett. He placed the framed picture on the top of the desk, his thumb brushing the image of Leta's face. Love was such a powerful thing. It stays with a person forever, even if he wanted to be free of it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The hallway was dimly lit as Allura and Keith slowly strolled toward their new quarters. They came to the metallic door and the pass code keypad. Allura reached out with her hand and typed in a series of numbers that allowed the door to slide open. Keith raised his eyebrow quizzically as he recognized a few of the paired numbers. Allura turned to look up at him.

Allura smiled coyly at the secret. "Long ago I had Nanny reprogram this door with a new code. It's the date you arrived on Arus."

Keith returned the smile warmly. "How flattering." The smile quickly faded as a look of confusion swept over his face. Allura took note.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, this suite is for the king and queen. What if it were arranged for you to wed someone else?"

Allura tilted her head at him before dropping her gaze to the floor. "Keith, you are the only man I've ever loved. If I were to be forced in a wedding for the purpose of the throne it would be a loveless marriage. I did this to keep that part of my heart in your name alone."

Keith took in a deep breath at the power of her words. "Allura, I-I don't know what to say…"

She lifted those crystal blue eyes to look up at him. She took each of his hands in her own and pulled him into the suite. The lights automatically rose slowly to a medium wash of illumination in the room. Keith took a moment to take in his surroundings. The room was adorned with plush furniture, rich hardwood flooring, and several vases of freshly cut flowers, courtesy of Nanny, no doubt. His eyes came to rest upon the large canopy bed in the center of the room. The silver posts of the bed curved into a perfect arch above the center of the bed, sheer crystal-adorned fabric panels were tied back to each spindle. The rich, royal purple colored bedspread flowed all the way down to brush along the raised platform the bed rested on. On either side of the bed were matching nightstands, each with a collection of assorted sizes of candles flickering light onto the walls. Keith couldn't have planned a more beautiful, serene escape for the couple to spend their most intimate moments.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Allura whispered in his ear. Her arms circled around his waist as she pressed her body against his back, leaving a light kiss behind his ear. He was instantly aflame. He inhaled sharply. The previous exhaustion he felt was replaced with a sudden hunger.

"Allura, I won't be able…to contain myself…much longer…." His voice trailed off. He covered her hands with his own and pulled her around to his front. Her cheeks were flushed with anticipation. Keith brought his hands up to cup her innocent face, his thumbs brushing along her jaw. She appeared so delicate to him, yet he knew she was strong. He traced a hand down the back of her arm, grazing the curved shape of the muscles that had been slowly building from training over the years. His chocolate brown eyes seared into her own, reflecting her own desire. They seemed to each stop breathing, although Allura's heart was hammering in her chest. She brought a hand up to cover his heart, which was beating wildly to its own rhythm.

"My princess," Keith whispered huskily. "There is nothing that I want to do more than show you how much I love you, but we must wait…"

"I know, my love," Allura replied softly. "I can be content tonight knowing I'll be sleeping in the safest arms in the world." She kissed his chin lightly. "I'm going to change for bed." She slipped out of his embrace and into the attached dressing room.

Keith shook his head and rolled his shoulders, trying to release the energy she had left him to contend with. He unlatched the top of his jumpsuit, allowing his neck some room for him to breathe easier. It had indeed been a long day, and he knew that he had so much more to deal with tomorrow at the formal ceremony. Glancing around the room, he noticed another door in the corner. _Good, the bathroom. A cold shower is just what I need._ He stepped into the bathroom, unzipping his suit. He programmed the shower on, and dialed in the desired temperature and speed. After shedding the rest of his attire, he stepped into the icy blast, his body tensing and teeth clenching. He let the chilled water rush over his body for a few moments before raising the temperature. He leaned forward in the shower, letting the water stream down his flattened hair. The events of the day came flooding back into his memory. The surprise he felt as he saw the princess' lion heading in his direction, the pounding of his heart when they stood facing each other in the meadow. The tears he shed in joy as they made their pledge to each other before sharing their first kiss. Keith opened his eyes at the remembrance of the kiss, and reached out to lower the temperature a few degrees.

Meanwhile, Allura was having problems deciding what to sleep in. She didn't want to push Keith over the edge as she knew she'd gladly topple over it with him. At the same time, she wanted to make herself seem as womanly as possible to her future husband. She decided on a white lace-edged camisole and simple linen pajama pants. She stood in the large mirror in the dressing room after slipping the sleepwear on. This would do nicely. After removing her circlet, she reached for the brush on the vanity and began to brush out her long golden locks. She concentrated on each brushstroke, trying to calm her emotions. She heard the shower in the adjacent room turn on and she stilled. _Keith is in that room…taking a shower…_ She shook her head. _Tonight will truly be a test._ She gave her hair a few more strokes before switching the light off and heading back out into the bedroom.

Allura ran her head along the edge of the bed. She held aside one of the sheer panels and stepped up onto the platform. Pulling back the comforter, she let a hand smooth over the full pillows that adorned the bed. Taking this room and a husband meant it was time for her to become Queen of Arus. And, with Keith alongside her, she finally felt ready. She slipped into the bed and pulled the warm comforter over her legs. She wanted everything to look so perfect. She heard the shower in the bathroom shut off and gasped inwardly as she knew Keith would soon be coming to bed. After a few moments, the light switched off and he emerged in the doorway wearing a thick robe and flannel pants. He came to a halt upon seeing her in the bed. The candlelight illuminated her soft features and accentuated her curves. Her long golden hair fanned out around her, a few tendrils curling against her face. Her eyelashes fluttered upward to him in an incredibly seductive manner that nearly stole his breath.

She smiled at him, allowing herself the privilege to look his form over appreciatively. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," he softly smiled back at her. "You look like an angel." _This was going to be impossible_.

Allura grinned at the compliment. "You must be so tired, love. Come to bed." She patted the empty space next to her. Allura drew in a breath as she watched him untie the sash of his robe and let it fall off his shoulders. Her eyes followed the robe as it fell off his body, slowly taking in the sight of his muscular back. How she longed to run her hands over those planes and feel his response. Allura paused when her eyes reached the start of his pajama pants, tilted her head a bit, and allowed herself to appreciate the curves of his lower body as he hung his robe on a hook. He turned to face her, and Allura's eyes went straight to the scar that stretched across his chest. She couldn't help but grimace a bit at the memory that scar held. She had almost lost him that day, without ever telling him how she felt.

Keith noticed her expression as he turned to see her again. He knew what her reaction was to. He slowly approached his side of the bed. She had turned her face away from the scar and held her eyes shut. Keith kneeled on the bed, gently cupped her chin in his hand and guided her face to look up at him. "Allura, I wouldn't have changed a thing. Except telling you on that day that I love you more than anything. This scar serves as a reminder to me that I shouldn't waste a single moment of my life with you."

Allura's eyes brimmed with tears at Keith's sweet words. Her lower lip trembling, she threw her arms around his neck and drew him into a tight embrace. "Oh Keith! I love you so much!" He wrapped his arms around her frame and held her close. Her head pulled back to gaze up at him. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight. Her vision dropped down to Keith's lips, her own lips parting and allowing her tongue to dart out and rewet them. Keith let out a soft groan and captured her lips with his own. He fisted a hand in her hair, his other hand holding her against his firm body. She let out a quiet groan as she felt the heat of his bare chest against her thin camisole. His tongue lightly lapped against her lips, seeking permission. Allura shifted her weight to press against him and allowed her lips to part, her own tongue seeking out his. They each let out a soft moan as their tongues met and danced. Keith tilted his head and deepened the kiss, rubbing his hand along the side of her torso and his thumb caressing her ribcage. Trembling, she slid a hand through his raven hair and let her fingertips stroke down his spine.

Keith gave a slight shudder before abruptly ending their kiss and loosening his grip on her. His chest heaved as he fought for breath. "Allura," he grunted, "As much as I don't want to, we have to stop." He closed his eyes to gather his bearings. Allura panted heavily, her hands dropping to his forearms.

"I'm sorry," she managed between breaths. She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"God, please don't be," Keith responded. "I want you more than anything, but I won't risk disgracing your honor in the heat of the moment." He kissed the tip of her nose. "It's been a long day, my princess. We have the rest of our lives to show each other our love." He slipped his legs under the covers and lay on his side, arms open for her. "Come here, Ally, let me hold you tonight."

She grinned brightly at his use of her nickname. It made her feel like she was more attainable to him. "Say it again," she lightly pleaded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Let me hold you….?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, silly, say my name again. Call me Ally."

Keith smiled up at her. "Ally…my Ally," he drew her into his arms. She snuggled up to him, her face centimeters from his. He traced a finger down her cheek, lost in her eyes. "I love you so much, Ally."

She turned her face to kiss his palm. "I love you, Keith. I always have. From the first moment I saw you. I'm still a little shocked that all this has happened."

"Nothing could possibly keep me from you, Ally. You are my purpose," he whispered. He pulled the covers up closer to them both and pulled her in towards him. "Rest now, my princess. We have a big day tomorrow." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Keith. Sweet dreams," she whispered before allowing her eyes to drift shut.

"The sweetest ever," Keith mumbled. He watched her as she slept for a few moments before allowing sleep to take him over.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lance rolled over onto his shoulder, one eye glazed open at the blaring alarm clock. _0345_. He reached for the second pillow he kept in his bed and proceeded to pummel the defenseless clock until the beeping ceased. _I swear I'll get Keith back for this. Maybe. Someday._ Lance stretched out his body, his toes pointed forward and arms reaching to the wall behind his bed. After a hearty yawn, he heaved himself out of bed and stumbled into his bathroom. He pressed the control panel to turn on the faucet and splashed his face with the cool water. He grabbed his toothbrush and wearily squeezed out the white paste onto the bristles. He sighed heavily and began the rest of his AM ritual. After he was finished, he gave himself a once-over in the mirror, raising an eyebrow and giving himself a dashing grin. _I make this look gooooooooooooood._

After donning his blue flight suit, Lance checked the clock he so hated. It miraculously still functioned. _0352._

"Shit," he muttered. He switched from his casual swagger to a light sprint until he reached the launching terminal. He hopped onto the T-bar and circled his way down into the shuttle. He despised the T-bar. He didn't quite understand the reasoning behind them. To ensure members of the Voltron Force be physically fit? What if one of them was injured? What if it wasn't even 4 AM and you had to be alert enough to not let go of the damn thing? What about when the Princess first piloted a lion? She wasn't exactly the strongest person on the planet. _Oh well, if it ain't broke…_

As the transport shuttle raced forward towards Big Red, he checked his wristwatch. _0358._ Lance grinned. He liked cutting things close. The shuttle's seat was launched upwards into the lion's cockpit. Lance inserted his key and Red Lion roared to life. In a matter of seconds he was airborne. The sun hadn't even made its daily appearance yet. The lion raced out to the inner space of Arus' atmosphere, the stars becoming brighter the higher in the air Red went. After a quick perimeter check, Big Red circled around back towards the castle. A positively mischievous smile crept its way onto Lance's face.

_Time to buzz the tower!_

Lance threw his hands upward on the controls, putting all thrusters forward. "A wake-up call for the lovebirds!" Big Red cut through the air like a knife as it sliced its way to the north tower. The lion roared past the private balcony of the Royal Suite. Lance was sent into hysterics as he could almost hear Keith's reaction. He could practically see him flung out of his nice warm bed in only his skivvies. Lance piloted the lion back up towards the sky and leaned back in his pilot chair, the lion taking a nice cruising pace. Again, he checked his watch. _0428._

"And three……two……one-"

"LANCE!" A very angry voice blared over the COM. Lance burst out laughing.

"Why good mornin' Cap! Have trouble sleeping, did ya?" Lance flipped on the vid monitor in the cockpit. A positively fuming Keith glared back at him. Lance immediately took note that Keith was, at minimum, shirtless. "Gosh, Cap, I sure am glad these monitors only show people from the ribs up! Hate to think of what everyone else has to look at right now!"

Keith instantly turned beet red. "For your information, I have pants on."

"Oh, I'm sure Allura is sorry to hear that!"

"LANCE!"

Lance laughed aloud. "Sorry, Cap. It's not like a future king gets to have a bachelor party with all the ceremonious crap you have to go through. Consider this your initiation to marriage-hood."

Keith crossed his arms on the monitor. "Well initiate me all you want, but that fly-by scared Allura half to death. The war just ended a few months ago, and she was convinced it was an attack." Lance's face fell at the thought of scaring the Princess.

"Aw shit. So sorry, man. I didn't mean to scare the princess. Tell her I'm sorry!"

Keith tried to hide a smile that played around his lips. He loved putting Lance in his place. "Well, I think there's only one thing that has to be done to make up for that stunt pilot move. Once your surveillance is complete come and talk to me in the rec room. That IS an order, Lieutenant."

"Aye, sir," Lance gave a smug salute.

Keith switched off the vid-com and grinned. He then pivoted on his heel to rejoin his still-sleeping bride-to-be under the covers. Wrapping an arm around her and inhaling the intoxicating scent of her hair, he snuggled her neck and decided to fill her in later.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The dawn of Arus came streaming through the glass windows. Little prisms danced across Allura's face. She gave a little groan and rolled over, only to be startled by a warm body next to her. Her eyes flew open and slowly came in to focus on the Voltron Captain's peaceful face, his hair strewn about against his pillow, his arm still draped over her body.

Allura couldn't help but smile. _It hadn't been a dream after all._ She watched the morning light illuminate Keith's strong features as he slept. She reached out her hand and let it slip through a section of his raven black hair. Keith was truly the most handsome man she ever encountered. His lashes were dark and long, casting shadows on his cheekbones. He had a perfectly squared chin and a strong jaw. She let her eyes roam freely over his form, which was half exposed from the covers. His shoulders and arms were sculpted as if by an artist, they were impeccably perfect. His chest was broad and muscled, the scar tissue slightly raised. She moved her hand from his hair down to his chest, resting it upon his heart. She felt its contented beat beneath her fingers, his skin warming under her touch. Allura moved her other hand to trace her fingers over his lower lip. Those lips had made her feel so free and alive. She closed her eyes dreamily as she thought of those hot, soulful kisses they had shared.

"That tickles."

Allura's eyes flew open at the sound of the male voice. She found a pair of rich chocolate eyes trancing into hers. "Good morning," she smiled at him, moving her fingers from his lips.

"I think we can do better than that," he responded as his lips found hers in a purely innocent kiss. He released her after a moment and smiled down at her. "What do you think?"

Allura beamed brightly at him. "I think every morning should start that way."

The COM on the door beeped suddenly, disrupting the tender moment. Nanny's voice filled the room from the speaker.

"Good morning, your majesties. Permission to enter?"

Keith sat up, grabbing his robe and tying the belt around his waist. He flipped the switch on the COM. "Come on in, Nanny." He still wasn't quite comfortable at being addressed as a 'majesty.' Meanwhile Allura sat up in bed and tied her robe on. She opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the crisp morning air. Keith stepped out on the terrace to join her, his arms coming forward on either side of her and folding his hands over the railing.

Nanny carried a silver tray into the room. She effortlessly slid the tray onto the coffee table and uncovered each platter, revealing a complete breakfast for two. The delicious aroma of bacon, toast, strawberries, eggs, and waffles swirled in the morning air. The scent filled Keith's nostrils as he turned back towards the main room.

"Nanny, it smells like you outdid yourself this time." Keith heard his stomach growl in response. Allura giggled quietly as she followed her love towards the main room.

Nanny beamed brightly at the royal couple. "And how was our night?"

Allura smirked at the question. "Nothing happened, Nanny, don't worry."

Nanny was a bit taken aback by the princess' response. "Why my child, just because THAT didn't happen doesn't mean nothing did! I'm assuming sleeping in each others' arms was 'nothing' then?" She eyed the two youngsters. "I'm sorry to be rough on you, I forget my place. We've all learned not to take anything for granted." She began to make the bed.

"No you're right Nanny. My greatest dreams have come true." Allura planted a kiss on Keith's cheek as he popped a grape in his mouth. "And I shouldn't dismiss things so quickly just because I'm assuming things." She sat across from him and picked up a fork. "Are we meeting with Coran first thing to go over the announcement ceremony?"

"I actually have a meeting with Lance in about thirty minutes," Keith answered. Allura's face had a look of disappointment. Keith smiled an apology at her. "Don't worry love, it isn't a long meeting. Tell me, did you hear anything in the middle of the night?"

Allura paused before taking a bite of scrambled eggs. She shook her head. "No, I don't believe so. I actually slept better last night than any other night I can remember. I finally felt safe," she smiled sweetly at him. Keith took her hand in his and pressed a kiss on the back of it.

"I could tell. You slept through a fly-by of this tower, courtesy of one Red Lion."

Allura's eyes went wide in surprise. "Really? I slept through that?"

Keith nodded in assurance as he took another forkful of waffles. "He called it initiation for me getting married. So I decided to get my revenge on him." Allura eyed him carefully. Keith grinned. "Don't worry, I'm just making him be my best man."

Allura dropped her fork and clapped her hands in delight. "Really?! Oh that's terrific!"

"And have you thought about your maid of honor yet?" Keith asked. Allura's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh! I have to call to Romelle!"

Keith grinned at the predictable answer. "Let's call Pollux together, just before the ceremony. Sven will love the news as well."

"That sounds wonderful. I can hardly wait!" Allura's eyes lit up and the mention of her distant relatives. Sven and Romelle were married shortly before the war officially ended. It had been a beautiful ceremony, with Prince Bandor walking the glowing Romelle down the aisle and into the arms of her dear knight. While Allura liked the official ceremony just fine, she would almost rather have an intimate wedding of her closest friends and family, with the Lions surrounding them. She took a final sip of her juice before standing. "I better get dressed and prepare for Auntie's arrival."

Allura traced the back of her hand against his cheek. "Have a great meeting with Lance." She smiled at him and slipped into the bathroom to freshen up. Keith sipped his coffee, turning back to Nanny.

"And how are you holding up, Nanny?"

The stout woman paused her tidying up. "I'm about to burst with excitement. I know the people of Arus will take the news well. Although there may be many a young girl's heart broken by this evening!" She gave him a matronly smile.

Keith chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose so. Please excuse me." He finished his drink and stood, allowing himself the luxury of a full-body stretch. He stepped into the dressing room and chose a simple pair of black slacks and a red tunic. If he was about to sit through memorizing proper Royal protocol instructions he was going to be comfortable. His wardrobe had displayed more than just his red jumpsuit recently. With no need to go running off in Black to defend the planet, he allowed himself to ease slightly. His flight suit was always a mere arms length away from him anyway. There were always new confrontations lurking out in space, and Voltron had to be ready. Keith finished buttoning his tunic as he headed out into the hallway.

Allura sank herself into the hot water that was filling the large tub. Exotic-scented bubbles danced around her shoulders as she slumped her body down. She raised a finger to her lips, reliving the passionate kiss Keith and she shared last night. Giddiness swept through her body as she felt utter excitement. She was going to marry the man she spent so many nights dreaming of. She smiled brightly and stretched her body, her toes peeking out from under the water.

"Princess, can I get you anything?" Nanny poked her head into the bathroom. "I've retrieved a special gown for you to wear at the ceremony today. I'm sure you'll approve."

"Oh, Nanny," Allura sighed happily. "Just promise me this isn't a dream. Am I really getting to marry Keith?"

The Royal Governess smiled widely as she set a stack of towels on the edge of the marble tub. "My child, I see so much of your mother in you now. She and your dear father, the King, were so in love. I knew them before you were born as the Queen's personal aide." Nanny sat on the very edge of the tub as she reminisced. "She was so happy to be married to your father. The only time I saw her more joyous was when she discovered she was pregnant with you." Nanny sighed happily. "And when you were born, it was like they fell in love all over again. Hardly ever apart, but always with you." She paused. "Your mother had a great power within her. She told me one day that she had envisioned your wedding. She said you were beyond happy with your suitor, and described him as having a genuine heart of gold. He was brave and strong, and completely devoted to you and the planet. And he had unruly dark hair." She grinned down at her princess.

Allura was mystified at Nanny's words. She sniffled lightly as memories of her mother and father came flooding back to her. "Nanny, you think she was talking about my Keith?"

"Well of course she was, my princess. And I can't wait until you sit in this same room with a sweet newborn in your arms telling me about your daughter's wedding day." Nanny reached out and tipped up Allura's chin. "My dear, you deserve this happiness. Come now, let's get you out of that tub and ready to receive Queen Orla."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lance paced around the rec room. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his worn leather jacket. The jacket had been a gift from his father the day he left for the academy. It had been his own when he was younger. Each time Lance slipped his arms into the coat the warm scent of leather mixed with the residual aroma of aftershave filled his nostrils. Lance paused his pacing and stood in the bay window of the room. He gazed out over the landscape of Arus. He smiled as he saw the towering platform that held Black Lion. _That was a great game, _he thought as he recalled the many times they defeated robeast after robeast. His thoughts turned to Keith and Allura, and the union they would soon have. A slight twinge of jealousy stung in his stomach. He was envious, he admitted to himself. Not that Keith got the princess, but rather that he had someone. In all his travels, he hadn't felt that he had found 'the one.' Maybe he was destined to be an old, hot-shot pilot by himself.

He gave a sigh and plopped down on one of the sofas. He was curious as to what Keith's punishment would be. Clean the team's quarters with a toothbrush? Dish duty for a week? He could handle that. Morning drills for a month? Lance grimaced at that thought. That would NOT be good.

The polished metal door of the rec room slid open. Keith stepped into the room. Upon his entrance, Lance promptly stood and gave half a salute.

"Mornin' Cap! Uh, sleep well?" He grinned nervously and replaced his hands in his pockets.

"No, not after that fly-by. Spent the rest of the morning calming Ally down." A little white lie never hurt anyone.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "'Ally?' We've moved to pet names already, huh?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Lance. We're here to discuss the appropriate punishment," Keith said as he sat across the coffee table from Lance. "This castle has enjoyed peace and quiet the past few months, so I'm sure we weren't the only ones disturbed by your actions."

Lance's shoulders slumped. "So what'll it be, Keith? AM duty for a month?"

Keith closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nope, bigger."

Lance's eyes went wide. "Team's laundry?"

"Bigger."

"Crap, man, what do you want from me?" Lance exasperated.

"I was thinking full military blues," Keith grinned. A confused look came over Lance's face for a moment. Then, a look of realization.

"Aw, really man? Shit, you mean it?" Lance thought he felt a lump form in his throat. Keith laughed lightly and slapped his friend on the shoulders.

"Of course I do. All the things you and I've been through, since we were kids. You're like my brother, man. Please do me the honor of being my best man?" Keith smiled at him.

"Ah gosh man," Lance looked up to the ceiling, blinking away the tears that crept up on him. "I'll have to check my calendar, I may have plans." He grinned at his friend. "Shit yeah, I'll be your best man." He stood and gave Keith a hug, patting him on the back.

"Of course the other guys will be in the wedding party. We're going to be making the public announcement this afternoon. Queen Orla should almost be here by now too. And Allura and I will be contacting planet Pollux to tell Romelle and Sven," Keith gave him the rundown. He paused. "I'm gonna be kinda tied up with all this for a while, Lance. I'm gonna count on you to make sure the team still operates normally," he swallowed, "even if that means telling me to get back on track."

Lance's eyes bugged out. "You mean, you give me permission to tell YOU what to do?" An evil smile spread across his face.

"Lance, I'm serious about this. You know what Allura and this wedding means to me, and a crown is coming with it," Keith sighed. He stood and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "This is a lot of stress for me to be under, and I have to count on my wingman. Yes, the war is over, but who knows what other enemies may be out there. I just…I need you to look at things through my eyes for a while."

Lance looked up at his leader. He stood up and faced Keith. "I gotcha, Keith. No problem. I understand completely." He extended his hand. Keith grabbed it and gave it a firm handshake.

"Thanks, Lance. Well, I'd love to stay and chat but Allura's probably already waiting for me with Coran." Keith started towards the door. "Remember, Lieutenant. Think like me. There may be more to this than you're aware of." He warned as he disappeared out into the hallway.

His last sentence had poignant meaning to it. _Is this a test?_ Lance wondered. His gaze went back out to the Black Lion. His vision lingered on the proud robot lion. Black was bigger than the other lions, and definitely more powerful. Sure, he loved the fire that was Big Red, but to maybe have the chance to become Captain and pilot Black…

Lance cleared his throat and rolled his neck along his shoulders. This could possibly be the opportunity of his life.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Hours later, Allura smoothed the bodice of the dress she wore as Nanny did the buttons up the back. The gown was exquisite. Rich red velvet lined along the bust line, leaving her champagne shoulders bare. Sheer red chiffon was stitched just below the curve of her triceps, the fabric flowing loosely around her arms. The white bodice of the gown sparkled with crystals. The skirt of the dress was full and sparkling with detailed beading, a ribbon of red velvet wrapping around her waist. Allura allowed herself a moment of vanity in the mirror as Nanny finished straightening the princess' hair as her aunt Orla looked on.

"This dress you probably don't remember seeing," Nanny told her. "The last time it was worn you were merely weeks old." Allura turned to look at her.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, princess. This dress belonged to your mother," Orla answered. Nanny took a step back to give her a once-over. Allura looked phenomenal. "When she wore this dress, it was another special occasion: your coronation as Princess of Arus." Orla smiled in fond memory.

Tears began to swim in Allura's eyes. She traced a hand along the velvet trim around her waist, feeling the presence of her mother within its fibers. "Really, Auntie? My mothers dress…" her voice cracked a bit as she let a tear stream down her cheek. Nanny was quick to catch it with a tissue.

"No tears, my baby. Your parents are always with us. They no doubt are proud of you this day. One final touch," Nanny smiled as she placed the circlet on Allura's head. "There. You are fit to become Queen. Now go, go be with your chosen one."

Allura smiled wholeheartedly. She leaned down to give Nanny a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything." She turned to her aunt, who waited near the door. "I feel like I'm about to jump out of my own skin, Auntie."

"Calm your nerves, my dear. You should save them for the actual wedding day," Orla grinned at her as she opened the door. The two similar-looking women stepped out into the hallway and headed towards the main staircase.

Allura took a deep breath and looked down the stairs. This was the same place she first laid eyes on Keith. And once again, she knew he would be at the bottom waiting for her. She held up the front section of her dress and began to step down the stairs.

On the bottom landing, Lance nudged Hunk with his elbow. He nodded up in the direction of the princess and whispered, "She looks stunning. Reminds me of a few years ago."

Hunk smiled. "Sure does, Lance. Keith must be shaking in his boots." Their eyes both turned to their commander. He was dressed in his formal white Garrison uniform, his medals reflecting the light. He had smoothed his hair the best he could, and his eyes were unwavering from his bride to be. It took all the restrain he could muster to not bolt up those stairs and sweep Allura into his arms. _Protocol-schmotocol._ He went to take a step forward only to be stopped by Coran clearing his throat.

Allura and Orla reached the bottom step. Allura was positively radiant. Keith found himself staring, taking in the heaven-sent image before him from top to bottom. He smiled broadly. _Beautiful_, he mouthed to her. Allura gazed at her future husband. He looked so dashing in his formal uniform. It emphasized his broad chest and narrow waist. It was adorned with more insignias than she could recognize. The man standing before her was the same that stood in the same spot and pledged his allegiance years ago, but he had grown so much since then. She had matured herself. They had become friends, teammates, confidants, and now they were to be joined as equals.

Orla stepped forward. She took Allura's hand in her own and placed it in Keith's. "You have the blessing of the Royal family. Now, go meet your future kingdom."

Coran led them out to the main balcony. Sven and Romelle waited in the back of the balcony, Romelle already having a tissue in hand. She smiled brightly at her cousin. The normally quiet Sven even grinned proudly at Keith and watched as a contagious smile spread across his face. Coran stood on the center podium and switched on the loudcom.

"Loyal people of Arus! I come to you this evening to announce long-awaited, joyous news. Your Princess has chosen a suitor." Instantly a roar of cheers ripped through the crowd. Allura smiled up at Keith and squeezed his hand.

"Her Highness has already received approval from the Royal family, and seeks the People's affirmation. May I present Princess Allura and her chosen Prince Consort, Captain Keith Kogane of the Voltron Force!"

A brief silence ended at the explosion of cheers, clapping and whistles from the people of Arus. The princess and her commander stepped up to the podium, her arm draped through his. She raised a hand to wave to her people, and Keith mimicked the action. The rest of the Voltron Force stepped up beside Keith. Allura turned her face to gaze deeply into his eyes.

"Long live Queen Allura! Long live King Keith!" one man shouted from below. Others followed in suit, shouting their approval up to the Royal couple. Allura smiled brightly as she motioned for the crowd to quiet.

"My dear subjects, you all know how much I love this planet and its people. It means a great deal to me that you approve of Captain Kogane. I assure you all that every choice that will be made by me and the future King will be in the best interest of the planet." Allura promised as the cheering began again. Keith leaned in toward the COM.

"People of Arus, years ago when I first arrived, I swore my allegiance to the Princess and the planet. I have upheld that promise as Captain of the Voltron Force, protecting us all from our enemies. As your King, I swear to you all that I will continue to uphold my vow. And most importantly, I will be partner to the Princess, aiding in any way I possibly can."

"So kiss her already!" hollered someone from below the balcony. The crowd again erupted in applause and whooping. Keith blushed fiercely and coyly looked down at his princess.

"Let's give them something to cheer about, shall we?" he whispered to her. Allura smiled at him. She then found herself being supported by his strong arms, but leaning far over as he dipped her. He leaned his face in to hers and gave her a tender, love-filled kiss. Lance raised his eyebrows and gave a low whistle, as Hunk chuckled heartedly. Pidge gave a quiet cheer. The people below roared in delight and began alternately cheering their names.

_Allura! Keith! Allura! Keith!_

Keith brought the princess back up on her feet, ending the kiss. They each waved again to the people chanting their names before stepping down from the podium. They joined arms again as they stepped back inside the castle, Coran, Orla, and the Voltron Force following close behind. As they stepped inside, the castle staff parted to the side and clapped enthusiastically, a few whistles being thrown.

Lance leaned forward and put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Guess they approve of ya, Cap!" Keith smiled, remembering back to Alfor's words. He placed his opposite hand over Allura's on his arm, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Well, Ally, we did it," he whispered to her. "Now comes the fun part."

Allura looked at him quizzically, knowing what the announcement freed them to do. "The fun part?" she echoed.

"Well, yes. Getting married!" he answered, grinning. Allura stifled a giggle.

"Oh, yes. Of course!"

"Have I told you how exquisite you look?"

"As a matter of fact, no you haven't," she teased.

"I like red," he noted as he reached out a finger to touch the sheer fabric of her sleeve. She grinned.

"That'll do, then."

The couple led the rest of the procession into the banquet hall, taking their seats at the head of the table.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Pidge wriggled uncomfortably in his stiff uniform. He felt a little bloated after eating too much. He glanced at Hunk next to him, still working on his third helping. Shaking his head, Pidge dipped down to glance underneath the table. He tossed a full biscuit to the waiting mice. After a moment, their bellies were rounded and stuffed. He grinned at his little friends.

"You guys excited about the wedding too?" he asked quietly. The response was an onslaught of cheery squeaks and chatters. Pidge chucked. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Took 'em long enough." He sat back up in his chair and shifted his gaze to the head of the table. His devoted commander and princess were chatting happily with Sven and Romelle. It was almost like a mirror image. Both men were dressed in uniform, and the uncanny likeness of the cousins was only put off by Romelle's hair being swept up in a beautiful updo.

Pidge gave a sigh. He was suddenly a little lonesome. At all of sixteen years old, he normally would have gone out on dates and other social events. But, the pressures of being a Lion Pilot and living in the castle left little opportunity to meet anyone. Even with the war being over, he was busy with Mary Ann in upgrading the castle's systems. And while Mary Ann was a beautiful woman she was well past his age. And he had noticed Lance eying her on more than one occasion.

Hunk noticed Pidge's shoulders slump a bit. He gave him a light nudge with his elbow. "Hey lil' buddy, what's the matter?"

Pidge glanced up at him. "Oh, nothing, Hunk. Just thinkin' too much as usual." He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You wanna go out on night patrol with me after dinner?"

"Sure, kiddo," Hunk answered. Usually when Pidge asked Hunk to join him it meant he had some things on his mind. Pidge considered Hunk to be like a big brother. A very big brother. He idolized him to a certain degree. They were definitely a unique pair, their size difference accentuating the comical view of their friendship. Hunk turned his attention to the head of the table. "So when's the big day gonna be?" his voice boomed over the idol chatter. All eyes darted to him and he froze for a moment as if being scrutinized. "What'd I do?"

Keith and Allura grinned down at the awkward giant before smiling at each other. "We haven't decided for sure, but it will probably be at least two weeks just for the preparations." Allura answered.

"Yeah, and don't forget," Lance said, chewing a bite of his dinner. "Cap's gotta learn all that Royal stuff so he can become King."

Nanny scowled down at the uncouth young man. "Such manners in the presence of Royal persons!" She flicked her index finger at the back of his ear.

"Hey!" Lance covered his ear with his hand. "I'm just sayin'! Sorry!"

Everyone around the table tried their best to stifle a laugh at Lance's expense. The hot-shot pilot crossed his arms in front of his chest and proceeded to pout. Keith gave him a serious look, reminding him of their earlier discussion. Lance took note and immediately straightened, mumbling an apology again. He scooted his food around on his plate with his fork idly.

"Well, then," Coran stood from the table, checking his pocket watch. "The hour has gotten away from us. I'm sure the Princess and Prince consort wish to retire early so they can begin their plans bright and early."

Keith stood up beside Coran. "Thank you, Coran. I believe it's almost time for night surveillance as well." He nodded his head over to Pidge.

Pidge promptly stood up. "Sure thing Cap, er, your Highness," he corrected himself, eyes darting around for a moment to locate Nanny's whereabouts. "You ready, Hunk?"

"Sure thing, Pidge," Hunk finished chewing a morsel of food and pulled his napkin out from his shirt before standing up. He took a few steps toward the door before looking back and giving an awkward bow to the rest of the table. "Uh, good night, your, um, Excellencies!" He fumbled for the control panel and to his relief got the door to open. Pidge trailed out behind him.

"Well, my dear, should we leave these two alone now?" Sven asked Romelle, his thick accent tracing every word. Romelle smiled and gave a small nod.

"Yes, Sven. They need their rest for tomorrow," she said, turning to face her cousin. "Allura, why don't we plan on lunch? You should have some 'girl time' and that will let the boys have some fun. Queen Orla, would you join us?"

"I would love to, my dear," Orla answered. She stood from the table. "Coran, my friend, would you accompany me on a stroll? I fear I've forgotten how lovely the gardens of the castle are." Coran blushed lightly and bowed.

"It would be an honor, your Highness." He stepped forward to her and offered his arm. They vanished out of the hall. The twin-like cousins shared a curious glance before softly giggling.

"Romelle, I look forward to lunch tomorrow," Allura stood and gave her cousin a light hug goodnight. "Sven, you be sure that my cousin gets some sleep."

"I should say the same to Keith!" Romelle smirked at her. Allura instantly turned beet red as slipped her arm through his. Keith tilted her head towards her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Now, now," he said. "Let's save the clever retorts for Lance." He winked at Romelle. Lance, hearing his name, stood from the table. Not being able to tolerate it any longer, he undid the very top button of his uniform's coat and wriggled his head around. He took a step over to Keith and Allura.

"Well, guess since the pomp and circumstance is over and I can change back into 'Lance-gear,'" he half smiled. He took Allura's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Princess, I'm so proud of you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You've come a long way, you know. I'd like to take credit for a good chunk of that," he grinned as he puffed out a breath and polished his nails on the front of his jacket.

Allura smiled up at him. "Sure, Lance. You can have my smart-alec side." She gave him a wink before turning to embrace Keith. "And you can have all of me," she whispered, kissing him tenderly.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Aw get a room already, man."

Keith grinned. "A room? We've got a whole castle!"

Sven snorted a laugh. "He got you there, my friend," he chided to Lance. "Come on now, let's let them be." He gave Lance's sleeve a tug and headed for the door, his arm wrapped around Romelle's shoulders. "Goodnight!" he called from the doorway, pulling Lance along with them.

Nanny came around to the couple as the rest of the kitchen staff cleaned off the table. "If you two don't head upstairs for some rest I'm going to have to put you both to work! Now go, go!" She smiled and playfully swatted at them with a napkin.

"Yes, Nanny," they answered in unison. Keith wrapped an arm around Allura's waist as they stepped out into the hallway. They stepped slowly to the elevator. An awkward silence came over them as they rode up to the private suite. The elevator doors opened and they stood in front of the suite doors.

Keith looked down at his beautiful princess bride. Her eyes were bright, but a flash of nervous fear caused her to tense. Keith reached forward and typed in the pass code, allowing the door to sweep open. He guided Allura into the room as the door shut behind them.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Allura swallowed as she heard the door close behind her. The air around her was thick and electric. Her pulse began to quicken in anticipation. She took a deep, shaky breath. Her eyes closed as she felt warm, strong hands squeeze her shoulders from behind her.

"Hey," the low toned voice whispered, drawing a smile across her face.

"Hey."

"We…we don't have to do anything that…you don't want to…" Keith tried to soothe her nerves, slipping his hands beneath the sheer free-flowing material of her sleeves to caress her bare arms. His touch elicited goosebumps along her skin.

Her eyes fluttered open. She slowly turned to face him, her eyes slowly moving upward to find his. His eyes were darker than normal. His tongue darted out to rewet his lips as his gaze fell on her face. She reached up a hand to smooth back a section of his hair. Keith turned his face to press a kiss into her soft palm. He then held her hand still as he trailed his lips to her inner wrist. Allura's breath caught in her throat and the tender touch of his lips. Her knees felt suddenly weak. The scent of his aftershave and light cologne filled her senses. She brought her other hand up to the top button of his military jacket, slipping it undone in response to his statement.

Keith froze as he felt cool air against his neck. His hand flew up to catch hers. He swallowed hard. "You better let me take care of that." He released his hold on her and disappeared into the dressing room.

Allura sighed and stepped out onto the private balcony. The stars above were twinkling brightly over the calm planet. A light breeze passed over her, lifting the sheer panels of fabric that danced over her arms. The moon bathed her in an azure light, intensifying her blue eyes. She brought her arms up to hug herself warm. Her heart was still racing. She sensed a warm essence come from behind her. She slowly turned to look at her Keith, who had changed into a simple pair of Garrison-issued jogging pants. His muscled chest rose with each breath he took. His toned arms seemed to flex involuntarily as his hands rested on the waistband of his pants. His dense, black hair lay like silk along his collarbone and emphasized the depths of his eyes. Allura gasped inwardly at the beauty of this man. He was, in all sense of the word, perfect.

Keith took a step towards her. Allura was truly an exquisite creature. Her eyes sparkled like the stars above. Her straightened hair gleamed under the light of the moon. Her hands, first held up at chest level, dropped to her sides as she stared back at him. The action revealed the shape of her upper body, the curve of her chest lightly heaving. Her lips seemed to change to a dusty rose shade as she rewet them with her tongue. Keith opened his arms to her. She paused for a moment, lost in his dark eyes, before she stepped into his embrace.

Keith raised a hand and ran it through her golden hair. "Ally," he whispered. "You are so beautiful, inside and out."

Allura felt a flush in her cheeks as her eyes blinked closed at the compliment, her long lashes brushing along the tops of her cheekbones. "So are you, Keith." She slowly, tentatively, raised her hands to trace her slender fingers along his upper chest. Keith drew in a sharp breath at the contact.

"Allura," he whispered huskily. "You have no idea what your touch does to me…" Allura smiled and closed the distance between them, pressing her body against his. His entire body was engulfed in a wave of electricity. The lavender aroma of her hair swirled in the air around him.

She tipped her chin up, her lips a mere hairs-width away from his. "Show me," she murmured. "Love me."

Keith let out a soft groan and took her mouth with his own. His hand came up to the curve of her neck, massaging the tender skin there. His other hand rested on the bodice of her dress. Allura felt his tongue trace along her lower lip, and her lips parted in invitation. Her tongue reached out to meet his, her adrenaline beginning to surge. She tilted her head to open them up to a deeper exploration of mouths, eliciting a low grunt from Keith. Something sparked inside of Allura as she prided in the ability to please him. She felt his fingers trace down from her neck and along her collarbone. Her own hands slid through his hair and down the curve of his back, feeling it arch up in response.

Keith closed his mouth off of their kiss, leaning his head back slightly away from her. Her eyes remained closed for a brief time, her slightly swollen lips still parted. He ran a finger down the side of her face. "Come inside," he whispered. He clasped her hands in his and led her back into the bedroom. He stopped at the side of their bed, stepping around to her back. Allura breathed heavily, trembling slightly. She let out a hushed moan as she felt his lips along her neck, a tingle forming in her lower body. Keith traced a finger along the top of the dress, eyeing the many buttons that followed down her spine.

As if she read his mind, Allura whispered hotly to him. "Please…help me take it off…" Keith gave a hearty sigh, his lips kissing the curve of her shoulder. His deft fingers found the first few buttons, slipping them undone. The dress began to loosen around her torso. The sheer sleeves began to slip around her arms. Keith leaned down to kiss each inch of the exposed flesh of her back. Allura's lips parted as she closed her eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest in modesty as he unfastened the last button. The cool air tickled her spine. The dress now was only being held up by her arms.

"Please, Ally," Keith pleaded gently. "Turn around and let me see you." He gently coaxed her shoulders to turn one way. His pulse had begun to throb. A familiar tightness was forming in his lower abdomen. His bride's sweet face came into view, her lips parted as she breathed through her mouth. His lips found hers in a gentle kiss before he trailed down to her jaw line. Allura moaned softly as the heat of his mouth blazed a trail down the front of her neck, his tongue following the line of her collarbone. He held her shoulders and eased her back, allowing her full body to come into view. Her arms had already slipped out of the sleeves of the gown, the tops of her breasts rising with each breath she took.

"Ally, I won't hurt you," he assured her. "Please, let me see all of you." Allura gazed deeply into his eyes. With a sudden surge of confidence, she slowly let the dress pool at her feet. The cool night air played at her hot skin as a warm flush ran through her body. She watched as Keith's eyes followed her body downward.

_"My God,_" he breathed through clenched teeth. "Ally…I…oh God I love you…" Before she could respond, his lips captured hers as he pulled her body against his own. Her perfect breasts flattened against his chest, sending pure electricity through them both. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her own hunger matching his. Slowly, Keith pulled back to allow enough space between them to lightly cup her breast, his other hand caressing her ribs. Allura let out a moan at his touch, her back arching her body forward. Keith bowed his head to suckle lightly at her neck, eliciting another whimper from her. She let her hands run down his broad back, stopping at the waistline of his pants. She carried her hands around the front of his body, tracing the lines of his solid abdomen.

Keith drew in a sharp breath between his teeth at the touch. He carried his kisses lower, along the plane of her chest. He bent down, kissing the valley between her breasts, feeling her hands sink into his hair and cradling his head. Ever so lightly, he ran his tongue along the soft underside of her breast, sending a wave of pleasure through her body, the tingle in her lower body being fanned into a flame. His hot breath passed over her dusky pink nipple as he barely touched his tongue to it. Allura cried out softly. Cupping her breast in his hand, he closed his mouth over its peak, sucking lightly before allowing his tongue to explore its texture. Her skin tasted like fresh berries.

"_Keith!"_ Allura sobbed softly, her hand fisting in his long hair. Her body was shaking. Knees weak, she felt she would collapse at any moment. Keith held a strong arm against the curve of her back. He released her breast as he lifted her into his arms. His lips crushed against hers in a searing, branding kiss. Gently laying her on the bed, he hovered over her, staring deeply into her eyes. Her skin was glowing in the moonlight, her eyes darkened with desire.

"Please…don't stop, Keith," she whispered. He gladly obliged, his mouth tracing along her neck again. Both of his hands circled around to fill themselves with her ample breasts, causing a moan to escape her lips. He bent his head down to lavish her other breast with his tongue, capturing the bud of flesh lightly with his teeth. His arousal caused a tightening across his pants, and Allura felt its throbbing heat against her lower stomach. Her nails lightly dug into his shoulders. She leaned up to press her lips to the sensitive skin behind his ear. Her tongue circled lightly over the spot before suckling lightly on his earlobe. Keith moaned and curved his head closer to her.

"Oh, Ally…" he sighed contently. He ran his hands down the sides of her waist. Moving downward, he circled her navel with his tongue. Her body involuntarily arched upward as she gasped. The scent of her femininity teased his nostrils.

"Keith! That feels so good," she breathed. His thumbs found the thin sides of her panties and hooked themselves underneath. He slowly slid them down her thighs, pausing to nibble the sensitive underside of her knees. Once she was free of her undergarment, Keith leaned back on his heels to gaze down at her. Her chest was heaving, and he swore he could see her pulse throb at her neck. He allowed himself to lower his vision to the mound between her legs. He saw the blonde curls sprinkled over her center, and his mouth went dry.

"You're incredible," he whispered to her. Her flushed face smiled up at him, accepting the compliment.

"I…I want to see you, too," she managed to form the words in her throat. She sat up in front of him. Her eyes locked with his as she pressed her lips against his stomach. His eyes squeezed shut and he threw his head back at the feeling. The large bulge that protruded from between his legs was throbbing with each breath he took. She shyly brushed her fingers against it.

"_Allura!"_ he cried out at the contact. She froze for a moment and then found the waistband of his pants with her fingers. She slowly pushed his pants down, freeing his body. Allura permit herself to stare at the impressive member before her, its hardened length evidence of his desire for her. Keith was breathing heavily as she ran a fingertip along the shaft. Keith's whole body twitched at the contact.

"Oh God," he swore under his breath. "That feels amazing. Ally, you don't have to…" his voice trailed off as she closed her hand around him. He groaned loudly as she began to stroke him. He choked at the pleasure that was spreading throughout his loins. He began to lose grip on his control. His eyes flew open as he gripped her hand. "Ally, stop for a moment."

Her flushed cheeks turned crimson red. She released her hold on him, unsure of herself.

"It's not you, Ally. You are incredible. Your touch just feels so good and I don't want anything to ruin this night," he explained gently. He eased her back down on the pillows. "It's my turn to show you." Keith let his fingers trail from her chin down her neck, over the peaks of her breasts and down her stomach. He felt her body ripple beneath his touch. With the light touch of a breeze, Keith let one finger trace down her center. Allura gasped sharply at the touch. Her thighs started to tremble and voluntarily closed for a moment. He brought a hand up to her knee and massaged small circles there with his thumb. After a moment she relaxed, allowing her legs to open. Feeling her ease, he again traced lightly along her opening. He watched her bite back a moan, her lower lip caught between her teeth. The heat of her body was radiating out toward him. He pushed a little farther, his finger dipping into her folds. Her body tensed for a second. His finger felt a hot dampness within her. Delving deeper, his finger made its way into the hot channel until it could go no further. He paused to look up at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, beads of sweat appearing on her brow. Her lips were parted in a light pant. Keith slowly withdrew his finger from her warmth before entering her once again. Allura let out a pleased moan. He began a gentle rhythm with his finger, enticing more pleasure sounds from his princess. His thumb reached forward and found the throbbing bud at the center of her folds, caressing it lightly.

Allura cried out, arching upwards. Waves of pleasure rippled through her body, her thighs quaking. Keith felt a surge of moisture come forth from her folds as he watched his love. Adding his other hand, he quickened the pace of his fingers and lightly plucked at the sensitive flesh. Allura's hips began to push upward towards him, matching his motions. She threw her head to the side, her back arching and body bucking. The sensations building within her were carrying her to a peak. Her hands reached out for him. Suddenly, a new feeling was upon her, as Keith's hot mouth closed around the hidden bud of flesh. Allura let out a scream of pleasure. His tongue joined his fingers, dipping into her folds. Her hips jutted upward as she let out a loud cry.

She writhed beneath him as her body allowed her to fall off the edge. She felt as if she exploded inside, riding the waves of immense pleasure Keith gave her. The shockwave of her orgasm sent a white hot light through her body. Keith watched intently as the love of his life clutched at him while she came. Slowly, Allura drifted back to earth, gasping for breath. She opened her damp eyes and wearily reached out for him. He moved up on the bed, nestling his lower body between her legs. Keith gazed down at her.

Smoothing a hand through her hair, he whispered to her, "You were beautiful, my love." Allura, still fighting for breath, smiled weakly at him.

"Keith, please…I'm ready," she enticed him. Keith's eyes darkened for a moment.

"It may hurt a little at first," he warned her. "I promise, I'll be gentle." He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. Reaching down his body, Keith slowly guided his shaft toward her opening. He felt Allura gasp lightly at the feel of his arousal. His lips parted from hers as he slowly pushed his way inside her, pausing for a moment to watch her eyes for any look of pain. He saw only love. He moaned as the tip of his manhood was met with hot wetness. Again, his lips captured hers in a passion-filled kiss as he completely sheathed himself inside her. Allura felt a brief snap of pressured pain, but as soon as it had come, it was gone, replaced with the divine joy of being one with her true love. A small tear escaped her eye. Keith noticed it and winced. "I'm so sorry I hurt you," he whispered.

Allura shook her head. "No, my love, you didn't. I'm so _happy._" She smiled at him. "I'm finally yours, Keith. Forever." He gave a choked sigh as a lump raised in his throat. Keith found her lips again, his hand cupping her face. He poured all his love for her into that kiss, melting into her soul. Slowly, his body began to move inside her. Allura's body wrapped around him, enveloping him in pure love. After a few moments, love turned to hot passion as his body sped its rhythm. He thrust himself inside her, almost not being able to join deep enough with her. Allura began to moan loudly, and Keith's hand slipped down to hold her breast. His head bent to suck its rosy center. He slid an arm under her back and tilted her up to him. He buried his face in her breasts as his hips continued to rock back and forth. Allura cried out at the deeper penetration.

She moaned his name, her own hips matching his tempo. Keith let out a loud groan as he was consumed by his love for her. Her arms went around his neck as his hands gripped her hips, urging her movements. He moved her body up and down onto him, his head thrown back in pleasure.

She let out another scream of his name as a sudden orgasm ripped through her body. Her inner muscles clenched around his shaft. Keith cried out her name and buried his face in her neck as he let himself release inside of her, a hot white light engulfing over him.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Pidge's hands were wrapped around the controls of Green Lion. He pulled back on the handles, his lion climbing up into the night sky. Not far beneath him was Yellow Lion and Pidge's best friend, Hunk. After running a quick radial scan, Pidge sighed contently as there were no unknown or enemy craft remotely near the planet. He gazed out at the stars, into the area where he would normally have seen his home planet of Balto.

Hunk's voice came over the COM. "_So what's up, Pidge? Something you wanna talk about?"_

Pidge smiled. Hunk was always straight to the point. "I guess since the war ended, it seems everyone's moving on with their lives. Keith and the princess are getting married. Lance has his speeder racing, and you have your work with the orphans. I'm just buried away with system upgrades, I don't really ever get the chance to meet anyone."

"_A little lonely, huh buddy?"_ was Hunk's response. _"I understand. I always kinda saw it coming too. Keith, Lance and I all got to the academy at the middle of our teenage years, and we had time to socialize. You, the boy genius that you are, went in at what, ten years old?"_

"Nine," Pidge smugly corrected. "I guess you're right, Hunk."

"_Sure I am. Tell you what. Why don't we start taking weekly rides into the cities? Mingle a bit. You never know who you might meet there."_

Pidge smiled. "Yeah, Hunk. That sounds great. Thanks buddy."

"_No problem, kiddo."_

"Hey Hunk? Can you do me a small favor?"

"_Sure thing lil' buddy!"_

"Would you mind not calling me 'kiddo' and 'lil' anymore?" Pidge shrugged his shoulders up. The image of Hunk's face on the vid COM went blank for a moment.

"_Uh, sure…Pidge,"_ Hunk tested out using his name regularly. Pidge grinned at Hunk's typical clumsiness.

The two lions circled high above the Castle of Lions below. The moonlight glinting off of their metal bodies caught Coran's eye from the ground. A smile tugged around his lips, looking up to the lions fondly.

"One of Alfor's most prized treasures," Queen Orla's voice beckoned his attention. She, too, had spotted the two lions overhead. Coran smiled warmly at her and lightly patted her hand that was wrapped around his arm.

"One of Arus' treasures as well," he comforted her. The Queen's eyes were warm. She looked eerily similar to her niece, but she was definitely her own spirit. Orla was raised in a different era than Allura, one without tumultuous war until more recent years. Her Royal life was devoted to maintaining the image and tradition of old days. Orla was somewhat envious of her niece's bravery. She would love to have the excitement of taking off in one of those lions and defending her planet. Not that she'd have the least clue on what to do with it…

"I am glad that you're here in this time, your Majesty," Coran continued, strolling along with her at a leisurely pace. "I had almost forgotten what peace felt like."

"Oh, Coran, please call me Orla. We don't need to be so formal when it's just the two of us," she smiled at him. Coran felt a flush of color run to his cheeks. He looked down at his feet as they strolled. Orla sensed his anxiety. Her thoughts traced back to when their friendship verged on something more. It was a year or two after the war started, after Coran had spent time grieving for his wife and child. Orla had begun to visit the Castle of Lions once every few months to aide in Allura's studies. Whenever her niece was whisked away to tend to lion practice, she and Coran often found themselves in each others' company. They took walks, shared lunches, and reminisced fondly of what once was. Soon, Orla found herself having difficulty leaving when her visits were over.

Then, as soon as their bond had begun to forge, Coran distanced himself from her. Orla wasn't upset, albeit hurt. She sympathized with the man that had become a dear friend. His heart still belonged to his departed wife. On more than one occasion, she spotted framed pictures of her in his study. Orla felt a twinge of envy, not of Leta, but rather of the fact that Coran had been in a marriage. He knew what having that special bond and intimacy meant. Never being arranged for marriage, thanks to Zarkon's invasion, Orla felt the closest thing she had to it was the friendship she so treasured with Coran. She sighed heavily.

"It's amazing how these gardens have grown back almost more beautiful than before the war," Orla said, searching for another topic.

"Yes, Nanny has seen to it that the landscaping staff spent extensive time in the rebuilding," commented Coran. He reached a hand out and let his fingertips brush along the petals of an orchid bloom. His eyes rested further ahead in the garden at the sterling roses. He stopped their stroll, smiled shyly at her, and bent forward to pluck one of the flowers. He spun it in between his fingers in front of her and grinned. "For you, my dear," he said, giving an impromptu bow.

Orla giggled lightly and took the rose from his hand. She held it beneath her nose, inhaling its intoxicating scent. "Thank you, Coran." He again offered her his arm. Slipping her hand around it, the two old souls continued their walk in the gardens.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Dawn arrived on Arus. Golden streams of light began to streak through the windows of the castle. Keith's eyes began to twitch as the sun's rays danced across his face. His limbs felt heavy, and for some reason he couldn't move. His eyes shot open in response, only to have his vision clear upon the delicate face of his bride. Keith blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't dreaming. The daylight bathed her features in a natural luminescence. Her pink lips were still slightly swollen from their lovemaking. Her head was resting on his chest, her bare shoulder turned in to him. Allura's hair was spilled over her back like spun silk. She had a content smile on her lips.

Keith reached out to trace a finger along the soft flesh of her arm. Allura gave a soft sigh. Keith could hardly believe this heavenly creature was his to hold. He lightly brushed some loose strands of her hair back so he could let his eyes take in her beauty. A light breath escaped his lips as he felt himself in awe of her. He couldn't resist tilting his face down to barely let his lips brush over hers. He lightly pulled back to scan her face for any changes. Seeing none, he made the motion again, this time pressing his lips to hers and allowing his tongue to beckon them open. He felt Allura take in a breath before her lips became pliable to his, mimicking the action. Soon their tongues met, being a gentle exploration of each other. Keith wrapped his arms around her body as she pressed her bare form against his. Their legs intertwined beneath the sheets. Keith moved his lower body so she could feel his intentions. She slid her body atop his, positioning herself ideally over him. She tore her lips from his and ran her tongue down his neck. Keith's eyes closed as he sharply inhaled. Her gentle hands stroked down his chest, causing his back to arch. His own hands trailed down the curve of her back before circling around to feel the swell of her breasts. Her eyes blazed down upon him, carrying a sense of urgency. She lifted her hips over his and he easily slipped inside her.

The heat of their union drew simultaneous groans from them both. Allura slowly began to move, finding a slow rhythm. A liquid fire was pooling in her lower body as she continued to ride him. Keith's eyes were fixed on her beautiful form, his hands gripping her hips. His lips parted as his breathing accelerated. Her blonde hair was flowing freely around them, the tips of her strands caressing his thighs. Allura braced her hands on his chest as she increased the tempo. The movements came as naturally to her as breathing. She leaned her body forward, letting out a moan as she felt Keith press his body up to meet hers. She heard her name as a whisper from his lips, his hand fisting gently in her hair. She opened her eyes to meet his, his gaze burning straight through her. He placed a hand on the back of her head and lifted his upper body up to crush his mouth to hers. He quickened his pace from beneath her, driving his body upwards. Allura cried out his name, her fingers clutching at his shoulders. Her breathing shallowed, suddenly panting as she felt herself begin to slip over the edge. Her hands desperately sought his out, lacing her fingers with his as she threw her head back, lightning ripping through her body.

Keith watched as she reached her climax, his body never stopping its movements. A light sheen of perspiration made her skin glow. Her cheeks were a flushed pink, her lips full and parted as she gasped his name. Keith knew he would never love another soul. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held himself against her, shuddering with his own peak as he cried out to her. Allura's body collapsed on top of his, their chests heaving as they fought to regain their breath. Still trembling, Allura lifted her head to look up at him. Keith's eyes were still closed as he struggled to slow his breathing. His arms were still tightly wound around her. Allura absorbed every detail of his face in that moment. His black hair was damp with sweat, his complexion flushed with color. His muscular chest lifted against hers with every inhale. Keith's eyes drifted open, slightly glazed over in pleasured sedation. He smiled sleepily down at her.

"Good morning, love," he said quietly.

Allura returned his smile. "Good morning, Keith." She leaned up to give him a tender kiss. "I'm so happy I feel like I'm going to burst," she said as she nuzzled against his chest. His fingers idly caressed her upper back.

"So am I, Ally," he answered. "I feel so complete." Keith rested his cheek on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. They lay in silence for a few moments, just listening to each others' breathing. Allura nearly fell asleep again to the beating of his heart.

Without warning, the COM beeped loudly throughout the room, startling them both. They each gave a heavy sigh.

"Can we pretend like we're still asleep?" Allura mumbled up to him. Keith grinned.

"As much as I would love to lay here with you forever, we have a lot to do today," he answered. He turned his head to look at the clock. _10:53._ He sighed again. "And it's getting rather late in the morning. You have to meet Romelle and Queen Orla in an hour."

Allura's eyes flew open. She climbed out of bed, throwing her robe around herself and disappearing into the bathroom. Keith stretched out his fatigued body and heaved himself out of bed. Tying the belt on his robe, he stumbled over to the COM panel on the wall.

"Good morning," he spoke into the speaker.

"Forgive my intrusion, sire," Nanny's voice bubbled over the COM. "It's getting rather late in the morning and you both have a lot on your agendas today."

"Thank you, Nanny. Allura is showering as we speak. Give us about thirty minutes," Keith answered.

"Would you like breakfast in your room today?"

Keith thought for a moment. "No, thank you, Nanny. Allura's meeting with her family for lunch soon, and I've got some things to do with the rest of the Force."

"Very well. Good day." Keith heard Nanny's footsteps as she faded down the hallway.

Keith turned towards the bathroom, seeing steam billowing out from under the door. He quietly stepped forward, easing the door open. Allura was rinsing out her long hair, her eyes closed as she let the hot water roll down her body. He still couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. He stood there for a moment, watching the woman who he already considered to be his wife. They were joined, body and soul, and only had the legal aspect to deal with at this point.

After a long pause, he slipped his robe off his shoulders and hung it on the hook. He stepped into the shower, his arms wrapping around her body. Her eyes flew open, startled for a brief moment. Then she smiled. She turned to face him and slid her arms around his neck.

"Hi there," she whispered. Her body was slick with lather. Soap in hand, she began to massage his upper back and shoulders with it. He smiled down at her. His lower half sparked with excitement again.

"I can't help it," he warned her. "Now that I have you, I can't seem to get enough of you." She smiled as color rose to her cheeks. She rested her cheek against his chest.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time, love," she sighed. Her hands slid down along his body. Slowly, shyly, she brought her soapy fingers to the front of his body, closing around him gently. He inhaled sharply.

"_Allura!_"

She froze, afraid she may have hurt him. She searched his expression for signs of pain, but only saw pleasure as his manhood came to life in her hands. She slowly began to stroke him with her slippery hands. His eyes shut tightly, his hands gripping the rails of the shower. She built lather over him, increasing her caresses. She shifted her body to allow the stream of hot water to rush over him, rinsing away the suds. Still holding his length in her hand, she knelt down in the shower. Ever so lightly, she touched her tongue to the top of his shaft.

Keith's eyes flew open as air choked out of his lungs. He stared down at her, his eyes wide. She gazed up at him, her eyes determined. Allura leaned forward and gently took him into her mouth. His body lurched forward at the sensation, his knuckles going white around the rails. Keith threw his head back, letting out a moan. Allura's lips tightening around him as she slowly loved him with her mouth. Feeling the familiar sudden urgency, Keith grasped her shoulders, pulling away from her as he came.

Leaning against the tiled wall, Keith breathed heavily, his body weary. Allura stood and ran her fingers through his wet hair. He lazily opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her.

"Ally," he breathed. "You're incredible….you didn't have to do that."

She just smiled up at him. "I wanted to, Keith." He leaned down and kissed her. Keith reached out and pressed the button to turn the shower off. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing two towels. He opened one up for her and wrapped it around her body, kissing her lightly. He then circled a towel around his waist.

Checking the clock, he muttered a soft swear under his breath. He quickly dried his body and slipped into his red jumpsuit. Allura stepped out of the adjoined dressing room in her standard pink dress. Sharing a quick smile with him, she pinned up her air-dried hair. She leaned over to check the clock. Twenty-seven minutes had passed since Nanny's initial wake-up call.

Keith stepped over to her. Smiling, Allura slipped her hand into his as they left their suite to rejoin the rest of the world. Both of their minds would be circling around the morning's events the rest of the day. The day, they were sure, would last forever in anticipation of coming back to their seclusion.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lance's legs jutted out from underneath the speeder. His jeans were stained with oil and grime, his work boots worn around the edges. A greased hand poked out from under, feeling its way around for the wrench that was just barely out of reach. A mumbled curse word came from beneath the craft as his body stretched further to grasp at the tool.

"Need a hand?"

The sudden voice caused Lance to jump, his forehead promptly making contact with an exhaust pipe. A loud _thunk_ resonated from under the speeder_._

"Son of a-!" Lance bit his lip to keep the rest of the phrase from slipping out. He shifted his weight and pushed himself from under the speeder on the wheeled tray. The sunlight caused his eyes to squint shut as he tried to make out the person standing there. After a few blinks, he realized it was Keith. Lance reached up to his forehead to rub over the knot that was rapidly forming. "Mornin' Cap," he mumbled.

Keith grinned down at him. "Sorry, man, didn't mean to scare ya."

"Scared? Who's scared?" Lance quipped. "Just didn't expect to see you up and moving for another…" he paused to look at the invisible watch that apparently he wore around his wrist, "four hours or so."

Keith's shoulders shook with a light chuckle. "Right. I get it. How long have you been up?"

"Oh, about three hours. I have a race this afternoon and needed to do some tweaking," Lance answered. "Not that I'm concerned. Lil' Red here can take on just about anything." He lovingly patted the fender of the red speeder. Lance had painted the front end of the speeder to look like a lion's roaring mouth.

Lance began speeder racing after the war had ended. He loved flying Big Red, but with no combat required during this peaceful time, Lance needed a little friendly competition. So far, no one could compare with his racing skills. He had been a title holder for months now. The race this afternoon he had been looking forward to for about a week. Some new up-and-coming rider from the other side of Arus would be there. Danny Wylde. _Even his name was kinda cool_, Lance had to admit. _No reason for me not to beat him, though!_

"I forgot you had a race this afternoon," Keith continued. "I wanted to squeeze in some lion practice with you." Lance paused his rummaging through the toolbox.

"Oh yeah? Feel like taking the kitties out to play?" He raised an eyebrow up at his commander.

"Actually, I was thinking of having you take Black out for a minute," Keith's face was a little solemn. Lance froze. Slowly standing up, he turned to face Keith.

"You mean it, Cap?"

Keith had never seen Lance so intent. "Well, sure." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Lance, I'm about to become King. Black is like a dear friend to me, you know that. But if something comes up and royal duties prevent me from getting to him…" his voice wavered a bit. "…I need to know someone else is able to pilot the strongest lion until I can join in. Allura's had training in Black, why shouldn't you?"

Lance's mouth hung open at the words. "Gosh, Keith, I don't know what to say. It'd be an honor to fly Black. I mean, I hope the occasion never arises to where we'd need the lions again," he quickly corrected himself. "But I sure do appreciate the offer."

Keith smiled warmly at his friend. "Great then. How much longer do you need finishing up here?" he nodded his head in the direction of the speeder.

"Oh, maybe ten more minutes. The race isn't until four."

"Terrific. I'll round up the rest of the guys. Maybe Sven will even like to take Blue out for a spin. It'll be like old times…kinda…" Keith grinned.

Lance couldn't help but smile back as he lay down on the trolley. "Sounds good, Keith. I'll meet you in the control room in fifteen."

"Right," Keith turned to make his leave.

"Hey Keith!" Lance called, pushing himself out from under the speeder.

"Yeah?"

"You look like hell, man. Didn't she let you sleep at all?" Lance grinned, throwing him a wink before disappearing back under the speeder.

Keith blushed fiercely, even though he had to stifle a laugh. He tiptoed up to the toolbox and quietly moved it a good foot out of Lance's reach. He then made his way back inside the castle, waiting long enough to hear Lance give an exasperated shout. Keith grinned proudly and went off to find the rest of the team.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Sven sat calmly on the terrace of the rec room, sipping his tea. He stared out across the Arusian terrain. The planet had come so far since he first crash-landed with his friends years ago. His eyes closed as memories streamed through his mind's eye. A wince came across his face as he remembered the pain of losing against Haggar and her horrible monster. It had been a true miracle that he survived. Even though he battled himself constantly about the attack on planet Ebb, he was grateful he wound up in the caves on Doom. _Yes, everything happens for a reason._

Sven took another drink from his mug, swallowing the purifying tea. He thought back to the first time he saw Romelle. Even though she had been beaten and broken at Lotor's hands, she was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Physically, she looked nearly identical to her cousin, Allura. Yet there was a presence that surrounded Romelle that drew him in. After ever torture she'd been through, she still had a bold, brave spirit. Borderline rebellious. Sven smirked slightly, thanking his lucky stars that Lance hadn't gotten to her heart first._ Then again they'd probably butt heads too much_.

Funny thing, love was. Romelle was only a few floors away, having lunch with Allura and Queen Orla in the gardens. Yet part of Sven's heart ached that she wasn't here with him. Even being trained as a hardened soldier, the Galaxy Garrison couldn't eradicate Sven's sensitive nature. He had never felt rage until he finally faced Lotor. Everything that he had done to Romelle…Lotor had to pay. And he did. The implied freedom from Lotor and Zarkon near the end of the war allowed Sven to openly have a relationship with her, so he proposed.

A smile grew across Sven's face. Everything that Keith was going through was all still fresh in Sven's mind. Although the regulations on Arus were stricter than Pollux, Sven had to dedicate a lot of time to learn ceremonies. Pollux law dictated that while a member of the Royal Family could choose whoever was deemed worthy as a spouse, if they were not of noble blood, they could not inherit a crown through marriage. Arusians had no issues giving a crown to a deserving individual, provided they pass a decathlon of tests. Sven had a feeling, however, that due to the pure dedication Keith had repeatedly shown the people of Arus, the tests would be much more lax.

"Hey Sven," Keith's voice called as he entered the rec room. "Good morning, bud." Keith slapped a hand on Sven's back as he stood beside him, leaning against the rail.

"Hello, my friend," Sven answered. "Sleep well?" Sven smiled knowingly. Keith blushed for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Yeah, yeah…" Keith dismissed the remark. "I'm sure as well as you and Romelle did."

"Touché," was Sven's reply. "How far we've all come, Keith." Sven took another sip of his tea.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." The two friends stood in silence for a moment, taking in the serenity of the calm planet. "Do you miss it?"

Sven turned to look at Keith. "Miss what?"

"Combat."

Sven looked down into his nearly empty mug. "I know I shouldn't."

"Yeah, I get that too," Keith answered. "I wouldn't trade peace for anything in the world. But that adrenaline rush was rather addicting."

"Yes it was," Sven sighed. "I only wish I could've been more help to the team. I hope you don't judge me harshly for staying on Pollux with Romelle."

"Are you kiddin'?" Keith turned to look him in the eye. "I can't blame you for that. That took real guts. And you helped make Pollux an ally in the alliance. You found strength in Romelle and carried onward with that strength." He paused. "We all have something to sacrifice, Sven. But you'll always be a member of the Voltron Force." His words carried a double meaning to himself as he spoke them aloud.

"I appreciate that, Keith. Thank you," Sven finished his tea. "I'm truly happy for you and the princess. I hope you have as much joy as Romelle and me."

"Me too, Sven. Thanks." Keith looked out to the countryside again. The Arusian sun was shining brightly in the blue sky. "Well, my friend, it seems a shame to waste such a pretty day here on the ground." A grin drew across his face.

Sven looked at him questioningly. Keith pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to him, the sunlight sparking off of it as it landed in Sven's palm. Sven held up the key to Blue Lion in awe.

"Keith, this isn't mine to have anymore," he answered cautiously.

"It's ok, buddy. Allura's fine with you taking Blue out for a spin, provided you return her in one piece," Keith smiled. "The other guys are just about ready too. It'll be just like old times."

Sven looked down at the key in his hand once more. His fingers slowly closed around it. "I'd love to, Keith. Thank you."

Keith patted him on the back and started to move toward the door. "Just a heads up, Sven. I've decided that Lance should train on Black Lion. With a crown in my future I need to have a second in command. I would ask you, but…" His voice trailed, and he shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head. "You sorta have other things going for you. I didn't feel right bogging you down."

Sven gave a sigh. Giving up the lions was something he'd always regret. But Romelle was worth it. "It's alright, Keith. I understand."

Keith nodded to him, disappearing out into the hallway. Sven glanced again over the rolling hills of Arus. It was eerily similar to Pollux, the planet that had become his home. He looked again down in his hand at the key. Yes, his days as a pilot had ended. No reason to not go have a little fun.

Sven pivoted on his heel and went to join the rest of the team.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Queen Orla sat in a large wicker chair, her fingers curled around her glass. She smiled as Allura and her cousin chatted excitedly about the wedding. Allura had just asked Romelle to be her matron of honor, and of course she had happily accepted. They jabbered on about what flowers to use, what her dress would look like, and what sorts of music would be played.

Orla sighed contently, as all seemed right with the world. Nanny hovered nearby, no doubt taking mental notes. There was a soft breeze that carried the aroma of blooming flowers through the gazebo. Orla inhaled the scent deeply, remembering her pleasant evening last night. She slipped a hand in her pocket, fingering the small object she hid there. At some point, she would have to find a moment to steal Keith away to give it to him.

The roar of air craft lurched Orla out of her deep thoughts. The three women all glanced upward, watching the lions fly overhead. Allura stood and ran out from under the gazebo, Romelle right behind her. The two women waved enthusiastically at the squad. Allura smiled as she saw the Big Red fly overhead, running close ranks to Black. She was excited to hear of Keith's plan to instruct Lance, yet she did feel a twinge of sorrow at the thought of Keith no longer flying Black. Her own Blue zoomed in the sky above. She grinned knowing Sven was flying. She nudged Romelle with her elbow and pointed up to the lion.

"Talk about guy time, right cousin?" She giggled. Romelle smiled brightly up at the lion as it corkscrewed over them. Romelle blew a kiss up towards it.

Above, Sven waved down at his love. "Keith, I think the girls liked our fly-over."

Keith smiled. "Yeah, Sven. The lions always make them smile."

"Anyone who's whipped say I!" Lance's teasing voice sung over the COM. He was met with radio silence. "Gosh guys, I figured I'd get at least two answers! Hunk, we all know you got it bad for Mary Ann!"

"Alright, Lance, that's enough," Keith corrected. "In this drill, you're gonna come at Red Lion like it's the enemy. Full blast, I don't want you going easy on me." He shifted in his pilot chair, his grip tightening on the handle controls.

"Uh, Keith, I know your skills as a pilot dwarf all of ours, but you've never really flown Big Red. Are you sure you know her well enough to maneuver?" Lance sounded a little worried. He didn't like the idea of firing at his lion.

"Lance, I respect your concern. I order you to fire at me," Keith said. "I learn quickly. Everyone else, stay close in case of emergency." He swooped Red in a loop and came directly towards Black.

Lance swallowed, his knuckles going white as he tightened his grip on the controls. The Red Lion was lunging forward, coming at full speed. Lance got lost staring into Red's glowing eyes. So many years he found comfort in that face. Now Red was coming at him as an enemy, and speeding closer. Lance grimaced and closed his eyes.

Keith was slightly surprised at the fire that Red had. It was definitely a spice to the lion. While Black was patient and analytical, much like himself, Red had truly taken on Lance's personality. Act first, question later. He said a small prayer as he started to charge toward Black. Black just stared proudly back at him, not budging. _Come on, Lance. What are you waiting for?_

Beads of sweat broke out on Lance's brow. He couldn't fire at Red, he just couldn't. They had mock drills before, and had no problem firing at the other lions, even at Allura when she was first training. But Red…Now he was locked in a game of chicken with his best friend flying his other best friend. _This is another test, _he thought. _You have to do this Lance, or say goodbye to ever leading the team._ His eyes flew open. Keith was only meters away, and barreling down on him fast.

"Ion cannon!" the words flew involuntarily out of Lance's mouth. The weapon appeared on the shoulder of Black Lion and fired several shots. Keith twisted Red around, spiraling out of the way. He let out a breath he had been holding as he narrowly avoided the fire.

_Way to go genius. You're gonna get yourself killed before your wedding!_ Keith pursed his lips together. If he was going to be king, he had to get Lance trained. Period. He circled back around toward the Black Lion. "Claw attack!" Red's claws jetted out of its paw and headed directly towards Black.

Lance yanked up on the controls, leaping out of the way. He overcompensated, and Black began to tumble out of the sky.

_Shit!_ he cursed in his mind. He struggled with the controls. _This lion is as touchy as Keith!_ A warning sensor began beeping at him inside the cockpit. He was rapidly losing altitude, falling back towards the surface of Arus.

"Pull up, Lance!" Keith shouted over the COM.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?!" was Lance's response. "I'm gonna kill the engines and then fire up the main thrusters after freefall! It'll restart the system completely."

"That's a risky move, Lance! Better use your backup power!" Hunk's voice cut through the cockpit. "Keith, we gotta move in to intercept him!"

"No!" Lance shouted. His fingers already were flipping all the switches off. The lion went suddenly quiet as it continued to fall helplessly back towards the ground. The g-forces were becoming unbearable. After a moment, Lance reached out and pressed in a button on the control panel. Black suddenly roared back to life. He yanked back forcefully on the controls, the lion sweeping upwards and carrying him back up into the sky, seconds before the imminent crash.

Lance released his breath as he and Black shot upwards to rejoin the group of lions. "O-okay Keith, that was fun. What next?" he tried to brush off the near-death experience, even though his voice was shaky.

"What's next? Are you crazy, Lance?" Pidge's voice hollered over the COM. "That was too close!"

Keith sighed. Maybe he pushed him too far. He made up an excuse. "Lance, it's getting late in the afternoon. I don't want you to miss your race, and I've got some more duties to attend to. Why don't we take these cats back home?"

Lance huffed in frustration. But he was grateful that Keith had made a valiant excuse to cover his failure. He gave an audible grunt. "Alright Keith, we'll head home."

Meanwhile, down below, Allura had been watching the lions closely. She had a worried expression on her face. Granted, Lance did far better than she did her first time in Black. But coming that close to first an in-air collision, and then seeing Black in free fall, almost being smashed to bits on the ground…After all those years in battle, they never lost a fight. None of them had ever been seriously hurt while in a lion. No one should ever come that close to death just in practice. She gave a relieved sigh as she saw the lions heading in for home. She spun around, excused herself from Orla and Romelle, and took off toward the control room.

Orla gave a sigh. Her niece was such a free spirit. She watched her take off to go meet her beloved. She slipped her hand in her other pocket and lightly brushed her fingertips over the rose bloom that Coran had given her last night.

From his study, Coran rested his forehead against the window, gazing down at Orla. He felt a connection brewing again. Clutched in his hand was a picture of Leta. He took a sip of his brandy, hoping to drown the war in his heart.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Allura ran through steel walled halls of the castle, her long skirt gathered up in her hands. She burst into the control room just as the rest of the team was being expelled from the transport chutes. Her hands clasped over her chest as her eyes scanned the area for the face she was searching for. Lance ripped his helmet off in frustration, shoving it under his arm forcefully as he headed towards the door, not looking up at anyone.

"Lance," the princess said quietly as he passed by her. She turned around to face him. He kept his back to everyone.

"Yes, Princess?" he forced the words out, almost disgusted with himself.

Allura pursed her lips together. "You did a lot better than I did my first time in Black," she whispered to him, hoping to ease his embarrassment. His shoulders rose and fell, taking a breath. His eyes closed for a moment.

"Thanks, Princess. I appreciate that," he bowed his head toward her and continued on his way to the locker room. Allura turned back to the rest of the team. Keith's gaze followed Lance out of the room, giving a sigh. His eyes seem to light up as he focused on Allura, and she responded with a sad smile.

"I guess you saw everything, huh?" Keith muttered to her, running a hand through his hair. Allura gave a nod. "He really wasn't all that bad, he just over-compensated one move," he continued, trying carefully to not make excuses.

"His biggest obstacle is himself. Always has been," Allura sighed. "He has a race this afternoon, right?" Keith nodded an affirmation. "Well," she continued. "Maybe we should go show our support for him."

Keith gave a chuckle. "Like he'd take our support over the cheering masses of starry-eyed girls?" Allura placed her hands on her hips, immediately taking the I-know-what-I'm-talking-about stance. Keith swallowed. "Alright, Ally, we'll go. I'll make arrangements with Coran for escorts."

She smiled up at him. "Sounds wonderful," she planted a kiss up on his chin. "Thank you. Do you think you should go talk to him?"

Keith shook his head. "No, he needs his space right now. Besides, nothing I'd say would help." Keith turned to Sven. "Well, Sven, how was it?"

Sven removed his black helmet and grinned. "Felt like home, Keith. Thank you for letting me fly your lion, Princess." He handed her back the key. She smiled up at him as she accepted it.

"My pleasure Sven. Anything for a friend. Whenever you want to take Blue up just let me know." She patted his arm.

"Yeah, nothin' against you, Princess," Hunk came up to Sven's side. "But it was kinda nice having the original boys back together." He grinned. "Now how about a late lunch?"

"Nothing changes," Pidge shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes rolling at Hunk.

"Well, some things do," Keith turned to Allura, resting his forehead against hers, smiling.

"Okay okay…" Hunk threw his hands up in the air. "I just lost my appetite!" He sulked, eliciting laughter from all of them. Their laughter echoed its way down the hall into the locker room. Lance was straddling the laminate bench between the rows of metal lockers. His head hung low, his sandy brown hair flopping over his eyes.

_Stupid move, slick. Stupid move,_ his conscious chastised him. Lance let his gaze fall on the key to Black that was resting on the bench. The light gleamed off of it, almost mocking him. He had handled Black like a rookie. And he let his admiration for Big Red get in the way. A part of his stomach knotted up as he recalled how he had expressed his lack of faith in Keith behind Red's controls. Keith was the best pilot in the alliance, bar none. _And I had the nerve to doubt him._

Lance sighed, running a hand through his hair. In his mind, he didn't deserve Black. He wasn't ready. He still hadn't learned to be patient in battle. He continued to fly balls-to-the-wall. Frustrated, he unzipped his flight suit and tore his arms free. Stepping over to one of the shower stalls, he punched in a series of buttons to start a hot stream of water from the shower head. Lance peeled the remainder of his flight suit off and stepped in, the steam rising off his firm body. He rolled his head back, stretching out his neck. If he was going to beat this Danny Wylde this evening, he needed to clear his mind. Black would have to wait for another time.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A soft rapping on the door stirred Coran awake. He glanced around the room, his vision fuzzy. After a quick inventory of his surroundings, he realized he had fallen asleep in his reading chair. His glasses had slipped down onto his chest, his book laying in his lap. Coran moved the book out of his way, setting it on a side table along with his glasses.

Clearing his throat, he called out to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Just a moment!" Straightening his posture, he fingered through his hair and rubbed his eyes awake. He went to the door panel and pressed a button. The door slid open. Coran's sleepy eyes briefly went wide as he found Queen Orla standing in the doorway.

"Your Highness," he gave a curt bow. "Forgive me, I wasn't expecting you."

The queen half-smiled at him. "It's Orla, remember?"

"Oh yes, I beg your pardon," Coran smiled at her. "Please, do come in, Orla." He stepped to the side and beckoned with his arm for her to enter. She stepped into the room and the door closed behind her. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Orla turned to face him. "A friend can't come visit another friend?" She smiled.

"Pardon me again."

She grinned at him. For his age and experience, Coran was still a handsome man to her. He had thick, wavy salt and pepper hair. His deep brown eyes were kind but hid the wounds of his past. He seemed a bit of a mystery to Orla. A very appealing mystery. "Actually I came here to see if you still had something."

Coran eyed her quizzically. Dawning with realization, his eyes widened a bit and nodded in acknowledgement. "I think I know what you're referring to." He stepped over to a bookshelf built in to the wall. He ran his finger over the binding of several books, his eyes scanning the titles. He found which book he had been searching for and withdrew it from the shelf. Flipping it open, the book revealed a hollow opening where the middle of its thick pages had been cut out. Coran pulled out a small black satchel from the book. He let the book rest on his desk as he turned to Orla. "I believe this is what you are looking for." He placed the satchel in her palm and closed her fingers around it.

She smiled up at her friend. Slipping the tiny bag open, she smiled as the small object sparkled in her hand. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a matching bag. Coran couldn't help but grin at their secret. He reached out his hand and took it from her, emptying the contents into his palm. As his eyes traced over the curved object, he let a sigh escape his lips.

"It's been a long time, Orla," he whispered. "I always wanted this to happen differently, but there's not much we can do about it now." He felt a soft hand rest upon his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"It's what they wanted, Coran. I'm sure they'll both love it." Her honeyed voice filled his ears. He cherished the feeling of her hand upon him. He had never acted on his desire for her. Her outer beauty was enjoyed by many, but he felt like he was one of an elite few who got a chance to see her inner beauty as well. He often wondered what might have been if things had been different. He gave a heavy sigh, and dared to let his hand come up to rest upon hers on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Orla. You're very dear to me," he said in a hushed voice, still looking down. Orla nearly flinched at the contact. She felt her face flush as she froze. After a few moments, Coran turned to face her. His rich eyes seemed sad, but there was a bit of a spark to them. "Will you join me on the terrace? The others are already at the races so we may spend some time by ourselves…" his voice trailed off as he realized the implied meaning of the words. _They wouldn't be interrupted by anyone. They would be…alone…_ Coran fought the urge to back track his words to phrase them differently, and instead cleared his throat again.

Orla grinned at his coy manner. "I would love to spend some time with you, Coran." Her words rescued him from his rambling. Coran found himself momentarily lost in her eyes, then briefly shook his head and stepped to the glass cabinet in the corner.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked nervously, pouring himself a glass of Arusian wine.

"Please," Orla responded. She stepped out onto the terrace and sat down in the Adirondack-style chair. The sun was just starting to begin its usual descent. From the height of the castle tower, she could make out the arena a few miles away, the sound of speeder engines echoing in the distance. "I do hope they're safe out there. Are you sure they had enough guards?" She expressed her concern as she accepted the glass from Coran, pausing as their fingers brushed together.

"Um," the brief contact caused Coran to stammer slightly. "I'm sure they'll be just fine. They have the entire Voltron Force in attendance and a slew of guards. Not to mention we don't have to worry about Zarkon and Lotor anymore." He held the glass to his lips and took a drink before sitting in the the chair across from her.

"I heard Nanny complaining that the races were no place for Royalty," Orla smiled as she sipped more wine. Coran gave a light chuckle.

"Sometimes Nanny forgets that if it weren't for the people of this planet there would be no Royalty. The princess has adoring subjects, and with the incredible approval rating Keith has earned, the idea of them being out in public amongst the people could only have a positive result," Coran seemed to be reciting from a rule book.

Orla couldn't help but laugh aloud at him. "Coran, honestly, do you ever take a break?"

Coran felt himself blush slightly. "I guess they are few and far between." He held up his hand as if swearing an oath. "I promise I won't discuss politics the rest of the evening." He smiled at her and extended his glass. She tipped her own into his, toasting to the oath. The older couple continued chatting and laughing the remainder of the evening, truly divulged in each others' company.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Lance felt beads of sweat slip down his forehead beneath his racing helmet. His eyes narrowed as he shifted his gaze from side to side, sizing up his opponents. To his left was Todd Frasier, an opponent that used to give Lance attitude. He was all talk. Even though Lance had beaten him numerous times, Todd still claimed to be a better racer and more deserving of the title. The corner of Lance's mouth twitched up in a smirk at the idea of Todd being a champion.

To his right was Danny Wylde. Lance burned his gaze on the racer, trying to memorize every detail of the driver and his speeder. Wylde was dressed very stealthily. His full-faced helmet was black and aerodynamic. He wore a sleek black vinyl racing suit with matching gloves. Wylde's frame was smaller than Lance's, almost like it was another tool for him to use. Lance took note as the racer's head seemed to briefly turn in his direction. Before he could respond, the warning lights up ahead blazed to life.

Lance slipped his helmet shield down, leaning forward on his speeder. His hands twisted on the control handle, revving the speeder's engine. The roar of the other speeders coming to life drowned out the cheering crowd of the stadium. Lance's breathing slowed as he concentrated on the glow of the amber lights ahead. Everything around him slowly faded away as he only allowed the vision of the track to play through his mind. The meditation skills he learned in Tai Chi were applicable just about anywhere.

The amber lights suddenly switched to neon green. The racers at the line lurched forward on the track, Lance's speeder far ahead than most of the others. Wylde's silhouette was seen just inches behind him. Lance felt the presence behind him, deterring his mind briefly. He shifted his body on the speeder, taking the inner line on the first turn. _Chalk one for me, zero for Wylde._

Lance forged ahead on the straight-away, downshifting the speeder to accelerate faster. It seemed Wylde did the same, almost clipping the back of Lance's speeder. The second curve of the track came up. Lance pressed his body into the speeder, making himself as dynamic as possible. Feeling Wylde bearing down on him, he prematurely shifted the speeder in anticipation of the turn.

Wylde's blurred image slipped in front of Lance.

_Shit!_

In the boxed seats of the stands, Allura heard the same curse word in her inner monologue. She reflexively grabbed Keith's arm. Glancing up at him, she noticed his vision was intently fixed on Lance's speeder, his lips pursed tightly together. Feeling her hand upon his arm, he covered his with his own.

_Losing today is NOT what he needs,_ Keith thought to himself. Perhaps he shouldn't have had him take Black up today. The imperfect test must have distracted Lance. Keith knew he had been apprehensive of facing this Wylde character. He gave a quiet sigh, feeling he had made a mistake.

Allura's hand gently squeezed his arm. She knew that Keith took every move of his teammates to heart. No doubt he had found a way to wriggle his mind into making Lance's slip up Keith's fault. She gave a quick, empathetic smile up at Keith. The sensitive man that would be her husband was completely tense. It was like he was willing his own energy into Lance.

Lance's breathing quickened as adrenaline began pumping through his veins. He was beginning to lose his cool. Inhaling as deeply as he could from under the stiffness of the helmet, he felt a sudden surge of calm and clarity slip over him like a warm blanket. His sketchy vision cleared like the sky after a summer downpour. Lance watched the minute movements of Wylde's speeder as it was shifting side to side over the hurdles. His mind copied the pattern, and at the first opening, his speeder shot forward, running parallel to Wylde.

The finish line was meters away. Lance felt the burning gaze of Wylde on him. He downshifted again, his speeder launching itself forward across the line, Wylde mere centimeters behind him.

The crowd erupted in cheers as he race ended. Allura jumped up in her seat and clapped her hands together gleefully. Keith's body slumped back in his chair, feeling a sudden loss of energy. A happy grin spread over his face, somewhat relieved of the win. After a moment, he stood and joined Allura in applauding the racers.

Lance raised a gloved fist in the air, encouraging more cheers from the crowd as he took a victory lap. Wylde wasn't far behind him still. Lance steered his speeder into his docking station. He switched off his craft and slid his helmet off his head. He wiped his arm across his forehead to absorb sweat, a permanent grin slapped on his face. Wylde's figure slowly drove up next to his dock, the black front of his helmet reflecting Lance's face back at him.

Standing from his speeder, Lance stepped toward Wylde and extended his hand.

"Helluva race," was all that Lance could muster. Wylde's helmet tilted down to stare at the hand. Lance blinked after a moment passed. Just as he prepared to drop his hand away, Wylde's gloved hands came up to remove the racing helmet.

Lance gasped inwardly, taking a stumbled step backwards. Dark almond-shaped eyes with plush lashes stared intensely at him. Rich auburn hair spilled out over Wylde's shoulders, gleaming in the sunlight. Crimson lips twisted up in a very familiar smirk, emphasizing perfectly-placed cheekbones. Lance's eyes roamed down over the petite frame, everything suddenly falling into place. He could now make out the gentle curves of Wylde's body.

"W-Wylde?" he stammered.

"Call me Danny," a honeyed voice dripped out words.

Lance realized he must have looked wretched after the race. He blinked his eyes, returning their size to normal, and ran a hand through his mop of hair. He felt suddenly nervous.

"Um, I'm Lance," he offered out his hand again, rather awkwardly.

"Yes, I know," she answered, slipping her hand into his. Lance lost himself in her eyes for a moment before he found some words floating around his mind.

"You race like a real pro out there," he spurted out the words, suddenly regretting them. Surely he could've found something better to say than that.

"Thanks. I must say, I rarely ever lose. But this time I don't mind so much," she smiled intriguingly at him. Lance felt his pulse skip a beat.

"Usually I don't have a problem keeping first the entire race. I appreciate the challenge," he tried to be as casual as possible. It backfired. _I sound like an ass!_ "Um, I mean, uh…you're really good out there."

"Yes, you did say that before. Well, Lance, pleasure meeting you. I'll see you at next week's race," Danny removed her hand from his and started her speeder up again.

"You'll be back next week?" Lance double checked. Danny gave a sharp nod.

"Well you do have something I want," she gazed seductively at him. Lance felt like someone punched him in the head as he went dizzy for a moment.

His lips parted, seeking for words. "Um…"

Danny smiled mischievously at him. "Your title." She grinned and sped away. Lance stood like a lump on a log, watching her leave. The wind played through her thick hair as she sped away.

"Hey Lance!" Keith's voice summoned him back to earth. Lance wrenched his eyes away from Danny's fading form to turn to his friends.

Smiling lightly, he patted Keith on the shoulder. "Hey Cap!"

Allura gave him a brief hug. "You were amazing, Lance!"

That left the door wide open for a smartass response. "Four words I've always wanted to hear from you, princess!" Lance jested. Keith scowled as Allura blushed.

"Uh huh, in your dreams, Lance," Keith stole a quick kiss from Allura.

"Every night!" Lance quipped, shrinking back to avoid Keith's swinging hand.

"Alright you two," Allura stepped in between them and held her hands out, pretending like they needed to be separated. She turned to face Lance. "Who were you just speaking with?"

Lance took a breath. "**That**," he said. "Was Danny Wylde." He put his hands on his hips, still dumbfounded.

Keith raised a dark eyebrow. "Wylde's a girl?"

"Apparently," Lance answered. Keith recognized the glint in his eyes. This time it was slightly different. He knew his best friend never met a beautiful woman he'd say no to, but this time there was a different fire in his gaze. Lance had beaten her in the race, but he still felt like he lost something when she left. Her lithe figure still burned its image into his mind's eye.

Keith waved a hand slowly in front of Lance's face. Startled, Lance blinked back at him. Keith grinned. "Uh oh."

Lance scowled. "What 'uh-oh?'" He crossed his arms over his chest in a protective manner.

"I think someone has a new interest," Keith replied. Lance mumbled something incoherently and turned to tinker with his speeder. Keith and Allura exchanged a knowing glance before snickering softly.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Danny peeled off her race suit and let herself sink into the tub. People often underestimated the toll that speeder racing could have on one's body. Her speeder bike was like an extension of herself. When her muscles shifted, so did the bike. After a race like the one she just had, Danny felt like she had a thorough body workout.

This most recent race was one she had been looking forward to. Coming to Altaire meant she had gone up in the ranks. Main events were always held here. Of course, after hearing how quickly the lion pilot Lance McClain had decimated the competition since he joined the sport, she wanted to see what the hot shot rookie could do. _He didn't disappoint._ Turns out Lance had all the instincts she had heard about. Then again, she had let him win.

Danny gave a sigh and sank lower, letting the bubbles encircle her neck. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. She didn't downshift the entire race. Once would have been enough, especially right before the finish line. She couldn't bring herself to allow him to lose for some reason. Maybe it was because she was made aware that Princess Allura and the new Prince Consort Commander Keith Kogane were present to watch their friend. Danny had much respect for the princess. About five years ago, witch Haggar sent a red rain upon her village, searing the streets with fire. Princess Allura and Pidge had helped her family escape the flames, while the other lions scrambled overhead to contain them. It had been the first time that Danny had seen the Voltron Lions, and even amidst the chaos around her, she was completely enthralled. Soon after, she began racing the speeders. Deep in the playful part of her heart, she sometimes imagined instead of a speeder she was flying a lion. It was a silly, childish game she played with herself.

Earlier that day, she found herself watching in awe as all five lions soared in the sky above her. Danny had been adjusting some specs on her speeder when she heard them roaring overhead. She dropped her wrench and ran out of the docking station to watch them run drills. She wasn't sure what had happened, but for some reason the Black and Red lions were charging each other. They averted, but suddenly Black Lion was tumbling down toward her.

Danny's heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't move. The silence of the lion's fall was deafening. She stared into the eyes of the robot lion as it continued its descent.

_Pull up! PULL UP!_ She had screamed aloud. The lion suddenly came alive and swooped back upwards into the sky. Danny expelled a hard breath before simply falling to her knees. _That couldn't be Kogane in that lion._

Danny rested her forearms on the edge of the tub. Her eyes closed as she shifted her thoughts back to the race. She replayed every move in her mind. Her head unconsciously tilted with each turn. Remembering how easily she could've earned that title made her smile in excitement for next week. Something else added to the anticipation she felt. She fondly recalled the look of surprise on Lance's face when she removed her helmet. Danny began painting a picture of Lance in her mind. He had playful brown eyes, sandy brown hair that slipped down his neck, and a fabulous physique. His smart-assed attitude was very complimentary with her own. Lance, no doubt, had his share of beautiful women. Most of Danny's friends had a crush on the rebellious rogue. She had never really been one to swoon over a celebrity. She wasn't very girly at all. Danny thought of herself as attractive, but never made it a priority. She always felt out of place with the girls. Racing was an escape for her. She was much more comfortable working with guys. When it came to womanizers, like Lance, she usually deflected their game with a smug remark. Visualizing Lance's face again, a light flutter in her stomach told her that she may not want to with him.

Danny sighed again. She had a feeling this week was going to be a long one. And she really hoped that her stay in Altaire would allow for a few brief encounters with Red Lion pilot.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Allura stepped into her still-new quarters. It had been several days since the announcement of her engagement to Keith. After spending the past few days bottled up in paperwork, plans, and Royal decree, she was getting extremely worn down. She and Keith had very little escapes since Lance's race. Even their nights were spent simply in each others' arms rather than displaying their love.

Allura spotted a form on the chaise lounge. She leaned over to view Keith's face, perfectly asleep. His head had tipped back along the edge of the small couch. Some regulations and ceremonies book was lying open in his lap. He was clothed simply in linen pants and a tank top. Allura took a moment to appreciate his appearance. Even though Keith had more drive, endurance, and strength than anyone in her world, he too grew weary. She reached out and gently brushed his hair off his face, the action causing him to stir. His eyes slowly drifted open.

Allura smiled gently at him. "Hey," she whispered.

"Mmm…hey," he mumbled softly. He tilted his head up and winced slightly at the tension in his neck. He lifted a hand to rub it out. "How are you holding up?"

Allura laughed lightly. "Apparently about as well as you are. It's funny really. You have the military training to conserve your strength, and I have the stamina to endure boring procedural speeches. Combine us together and we'd be an unstoppable force."

Keith couldn't resist adding, "Kind of like Voltron, huh?" Allura gave a giggle. After a quiet handful of minutes, a solemn look came over her face.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Anything," he replied. She began to fidget with her hands again, a sign she was nervous.

"Do….do you miss it?" She looked down.

"You mean, combat?" Keith guessed. Allura gave a nod. Keith sighed. "Yeah, sorta." Allura looked up at him. "Don't get me wrong," he added. "I love the peace that we've had and will continue to have. But it seemed like once the war ended, I didn't really have a meaning here. That's when I realized I had you." He smiled at her.

Returning the smile warmly, Allura leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss. "I'm glad I'm not the only one. I want nothing more than peace for the planet…but I miss the adrenaline I got from flying." She looked back down at her hands.

"Hey," Keith gave her chin a nudge with his finger. His eyes were glinting with desire. "There's other ways to get an adrenaline rush," he smiled devilishly and pulled her down on the chaise with him.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_"Dammit!"_

Sven couldn't help but grin as he heard Lance's voice from the flight simulator. He had been in there an easy three hours. He had to be fatigued. The longest Keith ever spent in the sim was four hours, an academy record. Sven leaned over the outer shell of the sim.

"Lance, my friend, I think you should take a break. It's easy to wear down in that thing. You'll fly better after a break," Sven wisely advised. Lance hung his head. He knew Sven was right. But he kept hearing Keith's voice in his head. _Remember, Lieutenant. Think like me…_

Lance could do a perfect impression of Keith. He'd known him most of his life. Yet when it came to combat he just didn't see things as clearly or calmly as Keith. Lance gave a sigh. He stared at the screen in front of him as it rapidly flashed 'CRASH' at him. He unclipped his restraining belt and stepped out of the sim. He felt Sven's hand on his shoulder blade, giving him an encouraging pat.

"Lance, Romelle has plans with Allura this evening. Why don't you join me in town for a drink?" Sven asked him invitingly. Lance shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sure, Sven. Why the hell not…" A drink was just what Lance needed to clear his thoughts.

"Great. Meet you at the stables in ten," Sven grinned and stepped out of the room.

A handful of minutes later, a fresh-faced Lance stepped into the stable. He had changed out of his jumpsuit and donned his precious leather jacket, cargo-style pants, and a crisp shirt. Keeping an eye out for Sven, he wandered over to his horse's stall. He couldn't help but grin as Solo spotted him and gave a light whinny. Solo was a terrific horse. Lance held out a carrot he snuck from the kitchen to him. The horse ate eagerly as Lance stroked his black mane. Solo was very much like Lance. His name originated from Lance's favorite movie series, as well as represented much of Lance's life. Before he met the rest of the team in the academy, Lance had been a loner. Having lost his parents and siblings in a Drule attack, he developed a rather large chip on his shoulder. Keith was the closest he had to a brother now, and his upcoming marriage was a sign of the change of times.

"Lance, are you in here?" Sven's voice carried through the stables. Solo paused his chewing and glanced up. Lance gave him a pet.

"Yeah, Sven. Solo and I are ready to head out," Lance answered.

Sven placed a saddle on one of the other horses and quickly made friends with him by means of a sugar cube. Lance hoisted himself on Solo and adjusted the reins. He guided Solo out of the stall, Sven not far behind him.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

The bar in Altaire City was alive and bustling. The sun had dipped below the surface of the planet, and nightlife rapidly took over Arus. Almost every round bar table was occupied past the regular limit. The sound of conversation and laughter rose and fell like waves of an ocean. Glasses clinked together in celebration and as a cleaning act. Busy busboys and bartenders circled a worn path in the tavern like a choreographed dance. Music blared through the building, attempting to drown out nonsensical noise.

Lance had his hand curved gently around a frosted mug of ale. He and Sven engaged in mindless chatter, mostly about flight patterns and combat strategy. More than once, a group of immature twenty-one year old girls recognized Lance and encircled him like flies to a bowl of fruit. Rolling his eyes, Sven obliged and took their picture with Lance before the girls went giggling out of the bar to, no doubt, find another drinking hole.

"I bet you enjoy that stardom," Sven assessed once they were alone.

Lance paused for a moment. "You know, Sven," he started. "I used to live for that attention. Any girl that showed interest was enough for me."

"And now?"

A heavy sigh escaped Lance's lips. "Now, the war is over. I've been tired. I've been alone. The team doesn't do much together anymore. I don't have to jump up out of bed in the middle of the night to defend the planet. Keith and the princess are gettin' hitched…" his voice trailed off.

"Sounds like someone wants to grow up a bit," Sven finished for him. "You know, Lance, settling down with one girl does have its benefits. I've never felt so alive as I do now with Romelle."

Lance rolled his eyes and drank from his mug. "I've had my fill of mushy shit recently, Sven. I'm not looking to marry myself off. Black doesn't like me. I have my racing, but….well I guess I need a new challenge."

At that precise moment, Lance's eyes were drawn to the main door of the tavern. Light from a street lamp poured in around a familiar, curved figure standing in the opening. Lance blinked to adjust his eyes. His vision came in to focus on the crimson lips and auburn hair that reflected the bar's dim illumination. Lance found himself lost in an intense stare, appreciating the physical appearance of the tavern's newest patron.

"Um, hello! Lance!" Sven waved a hand in front of his face. Seeing no change, Sven followed his gaze to the form of Danny Wylde. She was wearing a pale red top and black pants. The combat boots that dressed her feet added an edge to her attire, indicating that the woman cared not for others' judgments or opinions. Around her shoulders was an aged black leather jacket adorned with various buckles that nipped in around her waist.

Sven turned back to Lance, who seemed completely enthralled. A smirk played across Sven's face. He reached out and gave Lance's shoulder a hard pat. "Go talk to her."

The contact clearly startled Lance. He flinched in reaction, allowing some of his ale to slosh over the side of his mug. Sven chuckled hearing Lance mumble a curse word. He grabbed a handful of napkins to mop up the mess.

"Hey there," a soothing voice washed over Lance from behind him. He froze. Of course she had to notice him after he had made a fool of himself. He slowly turned on his barstool to face her.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," she said as she tucked a rogue curl back behind her ear.

Lance glanced over at Sven and quickly tidied up his mess. "No, um, not at all. It's Danny right?" Lance was trying desperately to sound nonchalant and knew he was failing miserably. He quickly searched for a place to stuff the wet wad of napkins. He stealthily slid them into a nearby empty glass.

Danny couldn't help but let one corner of her lips curve upward in a half smile. "Of course," she answered. She shifted her vision to Sven. "You must be the legendary Sven from Pollux."

Sven gave her a nod and held his mug up toward her in greeting. "Yes, I am Sven. Nice to meet you, Danny. I heard you gave my friend here a great race."

Danny grinned devilishly. "He hasn't seen a great race yet."

"Oh really?" Lance raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "You into guys that speed for the finish line or something?" Again, he immediately regretted the words that passed through his lips. Wincing, he knew there was no way to get out of it. Danny seemed slightly taken aback by the comment, but rebounded quickly.

"Actually I've never met a guy that could beat ME to the finish line," she quipped, folding her arms over her chest. Sven choked on his ale mid-sip. Lance was stunned. _Hook, line and sinker, _she thought to herself. "So, Lance, are you gonna buy me a drink or not?" She slid onto the bar stool next to him.

"Gee I guess I don't have a choice…" Lance motioned gave a nod to the bartender and shortly after a frosted mug appeared before Danny. "So, you're planning on taking my title, huh?" Lance continued.

Danny took a long drink from her mug, leaving it half full. Sven and Lance shared an impressed glance. "I don't think there's much planning that needs to be done," she grinned at him.

"Ouch," Lance muttered, taking a long drink.

Danny nudged him with her elbow. "I'm just giving you a hard time, Lance. Like attracts like, you know." She gave him a sweet smile before downing the rest of her drink.

Lance felt a tightness in the pit of his stomach. _'Attracts.' Most definitely…_ He thought to himself. He gave her the infamous smirk-smile. "So besides racing, what else do you do?"

"Well," Danny looked up at the ceiling, searching for an answer. "Hmm…nothing really I guess." She smiled at him. "At least nothing in comparison to what _you_ do."

Lance shrugged. "Since the war ended we don't get up in the air as much as I'd like. That's why I took up racing."

"So was that you in the Black Lion today?"

Lance immediately blushed and stared into the amber liquid in his mug. Danny knew she hit a soft spot. "Because that was a pretty ballsy move, killing the engines like that…" She smoothed it over with ease. Lance looked up into her dark eyes. They were like two pools made of liquid onyx. He began to lose himself in those eyes. A soft cough from Sven jostled him back to reality.

"I, um, better go check on the horses," Sven said and promptly left the two alone. An awkward silence hung over the two at the bar.

"So, you were watching the lions?" Lance really didn't care to talk about that practice, but it was the only subject matter he could cling to, and he knew his pride couldn't afford to be caught staring again. He proceeded to empty his mug.

"Yes, actually Black Lion and I got pretty close. I almost became a hood ornament for him." She waved the empty mugs towards the bartender who promptly replaced it with fresh ones.

Lance glanced up at her, a sorrowful expression on his face. "Aw man, you mean when Black almost crashed?" Danny answered with a nod as she drank from her mug.

Lance felt the frustration begin to build inside. He ran a hand through his hair, resisting the urge to clench his fingers. "I guess I owe you an apology for that one."

"Are you kidding?" Danny grinned at him. "That thrill was comparable to racing! I loved being that close to the lions! Honestly I don't see how you can stand it…"

Lance looked over at her. His frustration was put off by a swell of pride. "You like the lions that much huh?"

Danny traced absent-minded circles in the frost of her mug as she began to reminisce. "A few years back, when Haggar sent that red rain, the lions came to my town to help. Blue Lion and Princess Allura made sure my family got out." She paused thoughtfully. "Of course Red and Black were up in the sky trying to put out the fires. I saw Red Lion and couldn't help but be in awe of it."

A wide grin appeared on Lance's face. "Yeah, Big Red is a little eye-catching. No clue where she gets that from…" He smoothed the front of his shirt down to emphasize his coolness. Danny couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips.

"Probably from flying close to Black Lion all those years," she quipped.

"Ouch, that stings." Lance flung a hand over his heart, throwing his head back, pretending to be in mortal pain. "I get razzed enough with Keith getting married to the princess, I don't need to be told his lion is better than mine."

"Aw, someone jealous?" Danny teased.

Lance was silent for a moment, thinking carefully. "Maybe I WAS, up until about…" he checked his watch. "…fifteen minutes ago?" He gave her a genuine smile of admiration. Danny instantly blushed at the clever flirt. For once, a man had rendered her speechless.

"Say," Lance continued. "If you get a thrill just from being CLOSE to the lions, you probably wouldn't be able to handle riding in one, right?" He coyly smirked at her. Danny's dark eyes went wide.

"Is that an invitation?" She responded cautiously.

"Sure. I've been training hard on Black recently, it'd be nice to go back to Big Red for a bit." Lance nudged her hand with his. "I wouldn't mind having some company."

Danny felt her pulse jump at the light contact. Despite everything her mind told her, her heart wanted to see Lance again, off the race track. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Uh," Lance stammered. "Flying around in a lion isn't my normal idea for a date…" He watched as the hopeful expression in her eyes vanished. "…but I don't exactly consider you a 'normal' girl. So yeah, I'm asking you out on a date." Lance grinned at her.

"Hmm, so you're asking me out on a date by telling me I'm weird," Danny pondered over the idea. Lance winced.

_Real smooth, you ass._ He thought to himself. "Um…"

"Hell, that works. Never considered myself to be a 'normal' girl either." She grinned at him. Danny felt she found a new hobby: finding any way to make Lance squirm.

"Great, nice to see a bit of what I'm getting myself into," Lance muttered as he took a long drink from his mug.

"Hey, we're just going on a date. You won't be 'getting into' anything anytime soon," she jabbed. Lance's eyes bugged widely and he nearly spit out his ale. Danny laughed aloud. She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "0900, tomorrow morning, k?" She stood from the barstool, downed her ale, and gave him a smile. "See you then, Lance McClain."

Lance managed to swallow his ale. He quickly stood and smiled a goodbye to her, allowing his eyes to roam over her form as she walked away. She passed Sven stepping in the door as she was leaving. She leaned in and whispered something to him, glancing back at Lance and grinning before she left. Sven looked up at Lance and raised an eyebrow. He made his way over to him and rejoined his friend at the bar.

"Um, she said to mention that it may be a good idea not to be drinking anything tomorrow morning because you might spill on your pants again?" Sven told him. Lance immediately looked down at his pants and saw that a large wet spot had formed directly over his crotch. He had spilled his drink after that last comment and hadn't even noticed, he had been so enthralled with her. Sven grinned as for the second time that night, Lance swore under his breath and reached for the napkins.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The people of Altaire City were still bustling around the busy evening marketplace. Passing by various booths, Pidge and Hunk slowly made their way down the street at a leisurely pace. Every few steps, a smiling face came forth to greet the heroes.

"This place sure has come a long way," Pidge commented as he took in the images. Having grown up long ago, he no longer resembled the fringe-adorned pilot that first landed on Arus. Pidge had grown into a strong young man, just under six feet tall. The physical demands of his job granted him with a strong upper body, which was defined by the simple gray Garrison t-shirt he wore tucked into his jeans. Pidge had kept his glasses over laser surgery, feeling naked without them.

"Sure has, Pidge. And all thanks to Voltron," Hunk added. "Hey, how 'bout looking for a present for Keith and Princess?"

"Good idea, Hunk," Pidge grinned excitedly. "Let's try over there at that booth!" He pointed to a kiosk that had several crystal bobbles, jewelry, and loose stones. Hunk led the way through the crowd, which seemed to part for him like the Red Sea. Upon approaching the booth, Pidge noticed that several of the crystal statues were shaped into the robot lions, even a few of Voltron. He bent down to stare intently at the detailing of a crystal lion. His focus shifted and he realized that a pair of intense green eyes were staring back at him through the crystal figure. Startled, Pidge shot up straight and took a step back. A girl's face slowly emerged from behind the figures. Pidge's eyebrows lifted as a stunned expression fell over his face. Whoever she was, she was the prettiest girl Pidge had ever seen. She had strawberry blonde hair that layered well past her shoulders, a few face-framing strands dancing around her cheeks. Pale freckles were sprinkled over her nose, drawing out the green of her eyes. Her lips were full and glossed over. She wore a simple lilac sundress that left her tanned shoulders bare. She was a mere inch or two shorter than Pidge. After a moment, he realized he had to be staring. He ran a hand through his unkempt hair and straightened his shirt.

"Um, hi there," he stammered. She blinked her green eyes as a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Hi, Pidge," her soft voice answered. "I'm Reina."

Pidge furrowed his brows together at the use of his name. "Reina, have we met before?"

"No," she answered, glancing down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called you by your first name." She straightened her posture and adjusted one of the crystal figures.

"Oh, it's okay," Pidge reassured her. "I didn't think I would be able to forget meeting someone like you. Um, I mean, uh…" Pidge fought for words to cover up his absent minded flirting. "I mean I know a lot of the venders in this market and I don't remember seeing you before."

Reina blushed. "So what are you looking for? Something for your…girlfriend?"

Now it was Pidge's turn to blush. "Um, no, I don't have a girlfriend." He paused for a heavy moment. "I'm looking for a present for Keith and the Princess."

Reina grinned at him. "Oh the engagement! We were all so excited to hear that the commander and the Princess got together!" Pidge returned the grin.

"It did seem like it was a long time coming," he responded. "Hey Hunk, come over here!" Pidge called to his friend, who was entertaining some small children close to the booth by hoisting them up onto his broad shoulders. Hunk took a few strides, acting like the kids where twenty times their weight and hunkering his body down. A brown-haired toddler grinned down at Pidge and a blonde little girl dangled off of Hunk's bicep. "Boy, big guy, looks like you've got your hands full!" Pidge scooped up the little girl and lifted her up to his shoulders. She giggled cheerfully and reached her arms out toward Reina.

"Rey-rey, look! I'm big like Hunk!" the little girl solicited a smile from Reina. Pidge turned back to her.

"You know her, Reina?" he asked her.

Reina nodded. "Yeah, that's my little sister Kaylie. And she knows better than to stray away from our booth," she waggled a finger up at the little girl.

Kaylie crossed her arms and gave a huff. "I wasn't far away. And I know Hunk from school!" She climbed down from Pidge's arms and scurried under the booth. Pidge and Reina shared a grinned.

"So, Pidge," Reina continued. "Saw you eyeballing that lion figure. I know the lions must mean a lot to your team, but I think I may have something better for such an occasion…" She turned her back to him and bent down to shuffle through some satchels. Pidge couldn't help but let his gaze wander over her form. Hunk took notice and gave him an elbow. Pidge straightened and pretended to cough. Reina turned back to them, holding a velvet drawstring bag. She slid it open and reached in, drawing out two long silver chains with lion-shaped hematite amulets. She displayed them to Pidge for approval.

"These are made of hematite, a metal compound from earth and not native to Arus. They say that hematite brings balance and blocks negative energy from its wearer. I would think they could use something like this right now," Reina explained. Pidge gently took one of the necklaces in his fingers, eyeing it carefully. They were exquisitely sculpted, as if they were carved out by nature rather than man.

"You said hematite isn't native to Arus. How did you get these?" Hunk inquired skeptically. Reina lowered her eyes.

"My parents sent them here from Earth," she answered. "They're one of the last gifts they sent us before…" Reina's voice trailed off, her eyes beginning to shimmer with tears. Pidge's face fell. He knew what it was like to be orphaned.

"It's alright, Reina, you don't have to say anything," he consoled her. "I think these are perfect, don't you Hunk?" Hunk gave a nod. Pidge slipped the necklace back into the bag. "How much do we owe you?" he asked, digging into his pockets.

"Please," Reina reached out and stilled his hand. The action was very effective, as Pidge felt his heartbeat jump at the contact. "These are a gift for very special people. Mom and Dad would've wanted them to be gifts for you to give."

Pidge swallowed. "I have to give you something in exchange…" A sudden thought brought a grin to his face. He wanted to see Reina again, and this was a way. "Will you accompany me to the ceremony, Reina?" He nearly tripped over the words as they flew from his lips. Hunk raised an eyebrow.

Reina's eyes widened. "Me? You want me to be your…date? To the wedding?" She blushed furiously. A million thoughts began circling in her head. Kaylie's head popped up from beneath the stall.

"Wow! You should go, Rey-rey!" she exclaimed up at her sister. "I bet Captain Keith will look so handsome…" Kaylie linked her hands together and stared up at the sky dreamily. Pidge had a smug expression.

"Yeah, everyone thinks that…" he muttered to himself, rendering another elbow from Hunk. Pidge blinked, looking back at Reina. "Well, whadaya say?"

"I-I'd be honored to go with you, Pidge," she stammered out. Kaylie giggled and clapped her hands.

Hunk placed a massive hand on Pidge's shoulder. "Well it's getting rather late in the evening, we should be getting back to the castle before one of our COMs goes off. It was nice to meet you, Reina." He smiled at the young girl and left the two alone.

Reina smiled shyly at Hunk as he left. Her eyes then returned to Pidge. "I guess I'll hear from you later…?"

"Absolutely!" Pidge quickly answered, a furious blush covering his cheeks. "I mean…yeah…Um, thanks again for the necklaces, it means a lot to me," he smiled affectionately at her. "I'll be in touch, Reina. Kaylie, you be good for your sister," he reached out and ruffled the girl's hair. Kaylie grinned brightly up at him. Pidge again rested his eyes on Reina. He took her hand, pressing a light kiss on the back of her hand. "Until next time," he murmured before pivoting on his heel and heading off to join his friend. Pidge walked a little taller than usual on the way back to the castle.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Coran sat in his chair in the control room. Various scans of towns and scenery flashed on the large monitor. Coran took solace in the peace that had finally rested over Arus, and yet, he didn't feel at ease until he did a check on all the planet's sectors. As an image of Castle Wyndham came on the screen, Coran paused the scan. He stared intently at the castle, his mind wandering along each brick of the building. Random thoughts trailed through his mind, pausing at the curiosity of which window belonged to Orla.

Coran sighed heavily, his arms crossing over his chest. His heart was in a civil war within itself. The loss of his wife, Leta, had left a gaping hole in his being. He wasn't fully healed from that pain. His soul had been scarred by grief. Now, with Orla nearby, it seemed his heart was stirring with renewed life. It was bittersweet. While he couldn't deny the feelings he had fought to bury about Orla, he wanted to remain loyal to the memory of Leta. And with the current state of the kingdom, it was hard to not get swept up in lovey-dovey emotions. Coran was relatively sure any feelings would be reciprocated by Orla. He kept his heart guarded for so long, and the idea of betraying Leta was slowly eating away at him. Yet, each time he encountered Orla he found it more difficult to control his feelings.

"Hey Coran," a male voice filled the control room. Coran turned in his chair to see Keith striding towards him.

"Your Highness," Coran responded, moving to stand in respect.

"Please, don't get up, my friend," Keith held a hand up. "And I'm not quite a 'highness' just yet."

"Well, close enough," Coran replied. "From what I've been told you've already finished most of the testing required. Not that I would expect anything less of you." He gave the young man a genuine smile.

Keith smiled and patted Coran's shoulder. His gaze shifted up at the screen. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced back down at Coran. "Sector scan?"

Coran gave a nod. "Yes. I'm a creature of habit."

A corner of Keith's mouth curved up in a lopsided smile. "I know exactly what you mean. It's almost hard." Coran gave him a puzzled look. "Getting used to peace after so long." Keith explained.

Coran smirked, a slight laugh causing his shoulders to shrug up. "I suppose you're right on that. But we must never let our guard down."

Keith eyed him carefully. "I believe you live by that philosophy in all areas of life, Coran."

"I beg your pardon?" Coran raised his eyebrows quizzically. Keith took a deep breath and sat down in the chair next to Coran.

"Coran, it's been at least fifteen years," Keith began. "I understand what it's like to lose someone you love."

Coran's gaze dropped down to the floor, realizing where this conversation was headed. "Twenty-one years ago this year," he corrected.

Keith gave his shoulder a squeeze. "My friend, I don't mean to pry or trudge up sad memories. I lost out on so much time with Allura over my fears of losing my heart to pain again. You've sacrificed so much for this planet and all of us." Keith paused. "Coran, it's okay to move on. Everyone knows you will always love Leta. It's not replacing her. She's not better than Leta, just…different." He stopped, carefully looking over Coran to see if he touched a raw nerve.

Coran's eyes were squeezed shut as he contemplated the words of wisdom bestowed upon him. _Sure, it's easy for him to say, he's found his love. Now he thinks he can give advice on the matter._ Coran wanted to be angry at Keith for encroaching on such a private subject. _Is it that obvious?_ _'She's not better than Leta.'_

Coran cleared his throat, re-establishing himself. "Thank you for your advice, your highness. I'll be sure to consider it."

"Coran, listen," Keith now stood and faced him directly. "Life is short. Do you really want to have regrets?"

"Captain, I'm sure my personal decisions won't have any affect on you or the planet. I don't understand what reason you have to be concerned with them," Coran firmly stated.

Keith pursed his lips together in frustration. "I appreciate the fact that you like to maintain proper etiquette and protocol, Coran. I hope you understand that it is the opinion of the entire population of Arus that you deserve the chance to be happy. And the opinion of Arus IS my concern."

Coran blinked in surprise, his jaw hanging slightly open at the quick response that left him speechless. "I….forgive me, your highness…" he struggled for words.

"My friend," Keith sighed. "We all just want you to be happy. You have the chance now. We will be alright now. Please, Coran, just don't let her get away. Leta would want you to be happy…Forgive me, I've gotten too personal."

Coran blinked away the sudden tears that stung at his eyes. He rubbed his face with his hands, absorbing the weight of the words just laid out for him. _How did Keith bloody well just reach into the darkest parts of my mind and lay all my insecurities out like that?_

Sighing heavily, Coran began to speak. "Keith, forgive an old man that is set in his ways. You speak very wisely. I'm grateful to have a friend in you." He reached out and patted Keith's arm. "But how on Arus did you know?"

Keith grinned down at him. "I dunno, lucky guess?"

Coran gave a chuckle. "Well played. On another note, did you get my message about you and the princess meeting Queen Orla and me tonight?"

"Sure did. What's up?" Keith was intrigued by the urgent message he received earlier in the day.

Coran smiled almost mischievously. "In due time, Captain." His hand reflexively dove into his pocket and fingered the small velvet satchel. "I will take my leave now. I trust you will finish up the scan?" Keith gave a slow nod, slightly confused. Coran smiled and stood from his chair, making his way toward the door.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Night once again had fallen on Arus. Allura stood out on her balcony, taking deep breaths of the crisp evening air. All the hustle and bustle that surrounded her recently with her wedding plans hardly allowed her a moment to herself. Even her teammates were busying themselves with what she could only consider normal lives. Sven and Lance left earlier in the afternoon, and Hunk had left with Pidge to ease the young man's restlessness. They seemed almost too preoccupied to even send her a hello. Not that she minded terribly. It was temporary behavior, and she couldn't think of a time she was happier in life. The princess had found her prince, and she never felt more complete.

Smiling to herself, Allura wrapped her arms around her body. She closed her eyes. In her mind, she relived the day that they revealed their feelings for another. She remembered every detail: the colors of the sunset, the scent on the wind, the feeling of her heart pounding in her chest, and the look in Keith's eyes. Allura knew every facet of his face by heart. His was the face that brought instant joy to the princess. His voice could calm her even in the most precarious battle. He had an almost magical power over her, bringing out the very best she could offer in life.

_Love truly is the most powerful thing in the universe,_ she thought to herself. Allura opened her eyes to once again gaze out at the beautiful sunset. A sudden shift of air came from behind her as two strong forearms circled around her. She didn't even flinch at the touch that had become so familiar. She leaned her body back slightly against a firm chest.

"Hello, love," she murmured. Allura felt Keith nuzzle into the curve of her neck, leaving a light kiss on her skin. "I was going to come find you before we go to meet with Auntie and Coran." She turned in his embrace to face him, grinning as she slipped her arms around his neck. His hands settled at the small of her back, his fingers interlaced.

"Guess I beat you to it," Keith smiled down at her. "I didn't mean to interrupt your quiet time."

Allura laughed lightly. "It's alright, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really?" Keith grinned proudly. "And just what about me were you thinking?"

"Hmmm…" Allura thought aloud, teasingly. "I was thinking about how you and I need to go to our meeting with Auntie and Coran." She grinned at him. A disappointed expression fell over Keith's face.

"Oh."

Allura let out a laugh, leaning in to kiss him. "You're cute when you pout."

"Uh huh," he mumbled, trying to keep up with the façade…and failing miserably. A smile grew across his face, unable to stay grumpy as he held his princess. "Any clue what this meeting is about?"

Allura shook her head. "Not a clue. But being that it's just Auntie, Coran, and us, I think it must have something to do with the royal family."

Keith winced. "Not more…ceremonies?" he asked cautiously. Allura giggled.

"No, I doubt they'd spring another book on you to memorize," she soothed, running a hand through his hair. "It must be something more personal."

"Fair enough," Keith answered. He released his hold on her and took a step back. He bowed, and then offered his arm to her. "Permission to escort you, your Highness?" Allura grinned, recalling the numerous special occasions that Keith had escorted her to, always asking permission.

"But of course, Captain," was the standard reply she always gave him. She slipped her arm around his and stole another kiss before they left their quiet chambers.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Orla sat in a straight-lined, cushy chair in the rec room, holding a black velvet satchel in her lap. Moonlight strained through the large windows, competing with the interior lights of the room. Her pale blue eyes drifted over the various pictures that had been hung on the walls. Of course there were photos of her dear sister and brother in law, with and without all the pomp and circumstance. Some of a younger Allura, with curly golden blonde hair, a smile brightening her face as she played with her parents. It was a shame that she had been an only child.

Orla's eyes shifted to another set of framed pictures. It was like a jump in time, going from Allura's childhood to that of her as a young woman. Obviously there wouldn't have been happy pictures taken during the brunt of the war. But there were most definitely happy times captured in the frames that she was now looking over. Her dear niece, surrounded by the Voltron Force, all smiling and having fun. Orla couldn't help but smile as she saw Allura's hand on a much younger Pidge's shoulder. He was grinning up at her, a sibling-like love sparkling in his eyes. Allura appeared to be in mid-laugh, no doubt at something that Lance had said, as he stood with arms crossed and his signature smirk on his face. Hunk was flexing his bicep behind Lance, grinning proudly. And then there was Keith. Standing straight as an arrow next to Allura. The picture had perfectly captured him, smiling lightly as his gaze was permanently affixed on the princess. Orla smiled. _Thank God they didn't waste anymore time. Their love would be forever…_ She gave a soft sigh.

The door to the rec room slid open. The pair of lovers entered the room, arm in arm, softly chuckling at each other. Allura looked up to see her aunt. Her face lit up.

"Auntie!" she greeted, embracing her relative. "What is this meeting about?"

Orla smiled gently at her. She raised a hand to touch her niece's cheek. "You'll see. Coran should be here shortly."

As if on cue, the door slid open again, and Coran stepped into the room. He paused, his weight shifting onto his cane as he glanced over the room's occupants. Coran held his gaze for a moment on Orla before darting his eyes over to Keith, remembering their earlier discussion. He raised a hand to his mouth to cover a forced cough, hoping to divert his actions.

"Ahem, good evening to you all," he politely began. Each in turn greeted Coran back. He made his way over to a chair next to Orla and eased himself into the soft cushions. Coran motioned for Keith and Allura to sit on the sofa that sat parallel to him. He pulled a matching velvet satchel from his pocket. Keith and Allura both eyed the two pouches curiously.

"Queen Orla and I called you here in a private matter. There is something you both must know," Coran began. Allura shifted her gaze to meet Orla's eyes, a flash of worry present in them. Orla simply smiled soothingly back at her.

"My dear Allura, there is more to the legend of Voltron that you both are unaware of," Orla stated.

"I don't understand…" Allura questioned.

"Allow me to explain," Coran started. "You see, the first king, Altaine, was a very powerful man. He possessed abilities unmatched to any other Arusian. You have a touch of those powers, too. Telekinesis, telepathy, even the capability to speak with the space mice. Altaine was able to pass most of these traits to his wife and Queen. Sound familiar?"

"Why, yes! Keith and I have been able to communicate telepathically since…well, as long as I can remember," Allura said excitedly.

"That is how I knew you were destined for each other," Orla smiled warmly. "Among the other traits King Altaine had was crafting. He created these for his marriage, passed them down to his son, and his son, and then to Alfor , and now they will be passed to you two." Coran and Orla emptied the velvet satchels to show two crystal rings. The rings were made completely of a clear white crystal, void of any other substance. They were nearly invisible. Orla and Coran each drew their hands toward each other, and the rings began to emit a soft glow, sparking to life.

"These rings," Coran continued. "Are made of a combination of all the power crystals that give Voltron life. The wearers of the rings share in that power."

"But why would we need that power?" Keith asked.

"Keith," Orla paused. "With these rings in both of your possession, you will always have a shield of protection. Near invincibility against outside attacks. King Alfor felt it was too cherished a possession to have while facing Zarkon, so he chose to leave it in Coran's care. God forbid it ever fall into the hands of evil."

"King Alfor wore this ring when he was pilot of Black Lion," Coran said, holding it out for Keith.

"And your mother wore this ring as pilot of Blue Lion," Orla matched the action, placing the ring in Allura's palm.

The princess' eyes were brimming with tears. "My…my mother was pilot of Blue Lion? What about…all that talk…you said it was no place for a princess to be a pilot…"

Coran gave a sigh. "I thought your parents would want you to have a normal life as a young princess. I didn't think they would want you to be risking your life in battle. But, being a lion pilot was the best thing for you. You've learned lessons I still have to confront. I'm sure your parents couldn't be more proud of you."

A single tear traced down Allura's cheek. Keith instinctively reached out and caught it at her chin with his finger. He cupped her face with his hand, giving her a sympathetic smile. "I should've known you had some innate piloting skills when you first began flying. You caught on pretty quickly." He gave her a wink. She smiled at him, giving a sniffle.

"These rings are meant to be worn by two of the same soul," Orla continued. "You two are definitely kindred spirits." She folded their hands together, placing her own on top. "They are to be a symbol of your love, and your vows to each other, as well as your devotion to Arus."

Coran turned to Keith. "I know on your planet, rings are exchanged as part of the wedding ceremony. As I'm sure you've read, it's our tradition that rings are worn once an engagement is announced. I apologize for the delay in providing them to you."

"It was well worth the wait," Keith answered. "I couldn't design a more symbolic ring if I tried. But there is one tradition with wedding rings that I must uphold. The vows," he took the ring that lay in Allura's palm. Holding her hand in his own, he slid the ring onto her finger, losing himself in the azure depths of her eyes. "I love you, Allura. Now and always, I am yours."

Allura smiled, her eyes once more brimming with sentimental tears. She mimicked his actions, slipping his ring onto his finger. Pressing her lips to the ring, she murmured, "I will love you, Keith, and only you, now and always." Keith reached out his finger to lift her chin, sharing with her a kiss of pure and undying devotion.

Orla smiled warmly at the exchange. Glancing over at Coran, she caught him dabbing at the corner of his eye. Reaching out, she rest her hand on top of his, giving it a light squeeze. He shyly smiled at her, allowing his fingers to wrap around hers tenderly.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

The morning sun gleamed in Danny's fiery hair, the breeze playfully plucking the bottom tendrils off her shoulders. She made the decision that morning that the best attire for a flight in Red Lion would be her racing suit. The black material stretched tightly over her form, allowing Lance to appreciate her assets for a moment before he was close enough to speak with her.

"Mornin' sunshine," he grinned at her, trying his best to appear charming. He had straightened his shoulders, his chest puffing up obnoxiously.

Danny rolled her eyes. "Hey, Lance. I hope you got the beer stains out of your pants."

Lance instantly deflated. His cheeky grin was replaced with a pouty frown at the detour she gave him. He mumbled something in response before raising his voice. "You ready or what?"

"Sure am," Danny pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning against, her body coming within inches of his as she brushed by him, striding toward the lion. Lance shook his head and jogged to catch up with her.

"You know, I _was_ going to offer you my arm in escort," he chided. She looked up at him, her pace slowing slightly.

"Ah, sorry," Danny looked at the ground for a moment. "I'm not really good at this type of thing."

"This type of thing?" Lance questioned.

"You know, like, being girly on a date. Being girly period," she gave a sigh. "I apologize, Lance. I have a rather large guard built up when it comes to men. Keep in mind, the majority of guys I hang around with are a bunch of egotistical racers."

"Ah, well, 'like attracts like," Lance quipped playfully, nudging her with his elbow. He grinned at her. "I believe that's what you said to me at the bar. Here, we'll take the lift up into the cockpit." He stepped off to her side and gestured for her to move onto the platform. She stood with her hands firmly set on her hips.

"Did you just call me egotistical?" she demanded. Her lip twitched with aggravation.

"Uh, well, um…"Lance stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess I'm not too good at this type of thing either. But I'm sure you'll give me a zinger later."

Danny's frown curved upward into a smirk. "Fine, I'll consider that an IOU." She stepped on to the platform and he joined her. As the elevator lifted, Danny turned to closely inspect the unique craft. Red Lion was covered in battle scars. Various dents and tears dotted along its exterior. She pressed her lips together as she recalled the constant attacks on Arus the past few decades.

"She's seen a lot of action, huh?" Danny turned back to Lance, shaking him from his trance as he had been taking her in.

"The understatement of the millennium," was his reply. The lift came to a halt at a small opening on the side of the lion's head. Lance opened the hatch and crawled inside. He held his hand out to offer Danny assistance. Instinctively she slid her hand into his. The energy of the simple contact made them both freeze. His breath catching in his chest, Lance gazed at her, a bit stunned. Danny returned the stare, her eyes darkening a bit. After an awkward silence, she cleared her throat and tore her eyes from his, climbing the rest of the way into the cockpit. She could hear him let out the breath of air he had been holding. "So, uh, this is the cockpit…" he said, voice quaking slightly.

Danny moved toward the pilot chair, running her fingers along its edges. Lance watched as her eyes eagerly dissected every switch of the control panel. She was truly enthralled in the craft. Nearly as much as Lance found himself enthralled with her. Letting out a forced cough, Lance slid himself into his chair. Closing his eyes for a moment, he relished in its comfort. He could swear he heard Big Red purr as he positioned himself. Slipping his helmet on, he turned to Danny.

"You ready?" She gave him a silent nod. "Sorry there's not a lot of room in here, or extra seating really, but you can hold the bar on the back of the seat. Big Red has a bit of spunk when it comes to taking off." He gave her a grin. Danny complied, moving behind the pilot's seat. She gathered her hair up in a ponytail in preparation for the flight. Lance swore to himself. _ God, she still looks amazing…_

Shaking himself out of it, Lance reached out and inserted his key. His hands found the controls. "Okay, here we go..." The lion roared to life, its powerful spirit rocking Danny to the core. Her knuckles went white as she gripped the bar. She watched the screen as they raced across the landscape, and soon ascended into the sky. Lance heard Danny inhale sharply as they soared freely. He smiled to himself.

"Wanna have some fun?" His voice was filled with mischief. Danny grinned at him. "Alright, then. Hold on!"

Danny heard herself laugh as Lance guided the lion through a series of loops, corkscrews, and sharp freefalls. Red Lion let out a mighty roar, exuding pride. Lance grinned and patted the control panel affectionately. "I think she missed me."

Danny smiled. "You're definitely a match for each other."

Lance suddenly had an idea. He brought Red up to a level coast. "Hey, come around here."

"Alright…" Danny said cautiously. Lance wedged himself up in the seat.

"This will be a tight squeeze, but if you're gonna fly her, I need to be on the controls, too."

Danny's eyes widened. "Me? Fly her?"

"I know how much this lion means to you. I trust your racing skills, why not trust your piloting ones? And…well, I want you to have a nice time with me." Lance's face softened a bit as he spoke.

Danny felt herself blush a bit. A coy smile appeared on her face as she glanced down at the floor for a moment. "Okay, let's try it." She slid herself around the chair and positioned herself on the edge of the seat, one of Lance's legs on either side of her. The tight confines allowed her to feel the head radiating from his body. It had been a while since she had been that close to a man. Her heart began to race as her stomach fluttered with anxiety. Lance's strong arms came around her to adjust the controls, and she never felt more secure in her life.

The scent of Danny's hair filled Lance's nostrils. It was intoxicating. Her petite form fit perfectly in front of him. His eyes rested on the curve of her neck, and he resisted the urge to taste the smooth skin there. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and show her his feelings that were rapidly growing stronger. Lance swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He would control himself.

"Okay, um, go ahead and grip these handles and flip that red switch," Lance instructed, his voice slightly ragged. She complied, and soon the lion was accelerating higher into the stratosphere.

Danny's face was lit up in sheer splendor. Lance watched her as she piloted the lion through clouds and inner space.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is up here!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, everything is beautiful up here…" Lance murmured, gazing at her. Danny turned to look back at him, giving him a soft smile.

"Lance has a sweet side, huh?" She grinned at him. Lance reached up a hand to her face, tracing a finger down her cheek, his expression serious. Her heart lurched. Her witty grin faded as her eyes lowered to his lips.

His expression suddenly changed. Shaking his head, he glanced back at the monitor. "Um, we better start heading back…"

Danny gave him a confused look. "Hey, don't cop out on me. What is that about?"

Lance let out a sigh. "You are one direct lady. Danny, we have to race each other tomorrow. I'm sure we both know what high competition can do to a relationship. You're the most intriguing woman I've ever met, and I know that with you, it won't just be a fling. I'm not sure if I'm ready to test that on the race track yet."

Danny had a shocked expression on her face as she absorbed his words. Lance's eyes showed a sorrowful regret. "Lance," she started. "I appreciate what you're saying. I wouldn't have agreed to this outing today if I didn't think we were both adult enough to handle a little competition. That being said, beat this." She turned her body around and pressed her lips against his. Lance's eyes went wide for a moment in surprise. Then he allowed them to close as his lips began hungrily possessing hers. His hand cupped the back of her neck, holding her close. Danny was jolted by the electric current that passed from their joined lips throughout her body. Pulse throbbing, Lance felt her body quiver. His head was spinning, threatening to lose control completely.

The lion suddenly dipped sharply. Pulling away from Danny, Lance lunged forward and grabbed at the control handles, leveling the craft. Once the lion was stable, Lance shifted his gaze back to her. Her cheeks were flushed with color, and her lips were slightly swollen. Her onyx eyes were darker than ever. Her ponytail was slightly disheveled, a few tendrils hanging loosely around her face. _She's a damn siren…_he thought.

"A very direct lady," Lance smirked at her. "We better land before that happens again."

"Good call," Danny replied. She turned around in the seat, facing the screen. She smoothed her hair a bit and relaxed against Lance. He took in a breath as her back rested against his chest. He gave the curve of her neck a light nuzzle, breathing in her scent. Big Red slowly descended back down to the surface, its passengers coming back down to Arus. A low, rumbling purr of content escaped from the nearly-smiling robot lion.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Mary Ann's eyes were glazed over. Her fingers danced lightly across the control panels of her computer. Just to the right of her, a near empty bottle of liquor and a short glass. The images on the screen flickered as they changed from one to another.

Sighing, she lifted the glass to her lips and swallowed the burning liquid. The reflection in her glass caught her eye as it echoed the image on the screen. It was a still photo of her and the Voltron Force once they created a partnership to fight the Drules. In the picture, her eyes were captured focusing on the commander, Keith.

Mary Ann thought back to the first time she saw him, at Coran's side as she was visiting the rubble that was once her home. She had never seen a man so handsome. Then, when she was injured in the confrontation with Haggar, he took such careful care of her, nursing her back to health in the middle of a dense forest. He taught her a lot about how soldiers were actually trained to first and foremost help others, rather than destroy them.

Reaching out, she touched the image of his face on the screen. While she and the princess were friends on the surface, she secretly envied Allura with all of her being. It was always clear that Keith loved her instead. Now, with the announcement of their wedding, Mary Ann was having a hard time coping with the heart break.

_I never even got the chance to tell him how I feel,_ she thought to herself. She poured the rest of the bottle's contents into her glass. _Maybe if he knew he had another option he'd take it._ She downed the remaining liquid courage and stood from her desk. _What would it hurt to try?_

Mary Ann smoothed a hand through her hair and turned toward the door, wobbling slightly as she walked. The door to her quarters slid open, revealing an empty hallway. _Where would he be this time of evening?_ Knowing he had plenty of studying to do, she made her way towards the Royal Archives. She was suddenly grateful her room was so close to the library as she leaned up against the steel wall for a moment, her vision going fuzzy.

As she approached the entrance to the library, she noticed a soft glow of lights seeping into the hall. There was definitely someone in there. Her heart fluttered for a moment, hoping it was Keith. Stepping inside, she could see his strong form hunched over, face buried in an encyclopedia-sized book. His dark hair flopped over his face, his eyes appearing tired. Sensing her presence, he suddenly looked up to her.

"Hello, Mary Ann," he said, giving a weak smile.

"Hello, Keith. What are you doing?" She made her way to his table, sliding on the bench next to him. Keith instantly created some space between them, uncomfortable.

"I'm just finishing up a few sections about the coronation ceremony," he bookmarked the page with a long ribbon attached to the book's binding. The crystal ring on his finger caught Mary Ann's eye. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was wondering where you were," Mary Ann curved her lips upward in a mischievous grin, trying desperately to capture his eyes with her own.

"Me? Why were you looking for me?" Keith raised an eyebrow, his instincts going on full alert. This was not like Mary Ann at all. He thought he caught the scent of alcohol off her breath.

"A friend can't look for another friend? You've been so bogged down with things lately, I haven't seen you in a while," Mary Ann purred at him. "Haven't you missed me?"

"Um…" Keith stammered. "Sure, Mary Ann. Guess I've been neglecting my friends a bit." He started to lean away from her.

"Now I think we can do better than that," Mary Ann fluttered her eyelashes at him. She raised a hand to touch his cheek. Keith froze, grabbing her hand.

"Mary Ann, I don't know what's gotten in to you, but this is _not_ how our relationship is," Keith said firmly.

"Doesn't mean that it can't be this way," Mary Ann murmured, leaning up to him. Keith braced a hand on her shoulder, trying to hold her back. She pushed forward, grabbing his chin and pressing her lips to his.

Keith let out a surprised protest, his eyes wide. He shoved Mary Ann back, standing up from the bench. He instinctively lifted his sleeve up, wiping his lips. Something in the corner of eye caught his attention. He turned to see a stunned Allura and a devastated Hunk in the doorway. Hunk's hands were gripped onto a tray of snacks, his knuckles white, trembling with emotion. The color drained from Allura's face as her hand clenched over her heart.

"Allura, it's-it's not what you think…" Keith started. Mary Ann just smiled. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"So…you're saying that Mary Ann did not just try to seduce you and you didn't turn her away?" Allura said, anger peaking her voice.

Mary Ann glared at her. Standing from the bench, she started to approach Keith. "I'm just letting him know he has other options besides a life of slaving to politicians."

Allura glared back at her and began to move towards her. "Keith has made his decision. He was never pressured in to anything."

Keith opened his mouth to try and speak in agreement with Allura, but he was cut off as Mary Ann spoke again.

"Sure he wasn't, the war is over and he wants to stay on Arus. He would need someone with power to make that happen. He's using you and he belongs with me!" Mary Ann spat out.

Allura's eyes flamed with rage. "How dare you!"

Before Keith could interject, Allura had flown across the room, her fist promptly making contact with Mary Ann's jaw. Mary Ann's body crumpled and took the force of the blow, finally falling a few feet away. Chest heaving, Allura's fists clenched at her sides as the adrenaline rushed through her. She turned to look up at Keith, whose jaw was hanging open.

After a moment, Keith moved to sweep Allura into his arms. Tears instantly started falling from her eyes. "Keith, I'm sorry, I…I just lost control of myself…"

Keith hushed her and rocked her back and forth, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Allura, it's alright, it'll all be alright…" Keith looked up in the doorway at Hunk, who had been frozen the entire time. His eyes were red and blurred, his shoulders shaking. "Hunk, she had been drinking…don't pay attention to anything she said…"

Hunk shook his head slowly, his hands threatening to drop the tray. He forced the words out softly, "Drunk man speaks sober thoughts…" He then disappeared slowly into the hallway. After a moment, Keith heard the sound of the tray shattering against a wall.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Coran appeared dumbfounded as Keith and Allura retold the story of the events that unfolded in the library. Mary Ann had been taken to the prison block of the castle, a medical staff treating her injuries. Apparently, she had landed awkwardly on her shoulder, breaking her arm.

Allura's hand was wrapped in gauze, a few spots of blood visible along her knuckles. Keith's arm was wound tightly around her in a comforting manner.

"…and then she cornered Keith and kissed him…" Allura paused in her story, her jaw clenching. "…and I suppose I lost control."

"You forget the horrible things she said to you, Allura. She will have to be charged for treason, Coran," Keith finished. He hadn't come to the decision lightly, knowing the punishment was banishment. "I'm sorry. I know she is a friend to you. I never knowingly did anything that could be seen as leading her on. For all I knew, she and Hunk had started a relationship."

"Her years of dedication and service will have to be taken into consideration before sentencing. We do not want to lose one of our best scientists over a lovers' quarrel." Coran stated. Allura cleared her throat angrily at the reference of 'lovers.'

"Not meant in that way, Princess," Coran clarified.

"While I respect what she's done for Arus' development over the years, keeping her here in the castle would only encourage another outburst. Regardless of her state of mind, it would be best if she were not allowed in the castle ever again," Allura decided.

"What about Hunk?" Keith murmured. "I'm sure he's heartbroken. He needs to at least be able to say goodbye to her."

"He can be her armed escort as she is transported to a safe location," Coran suggested.

"You act like she'll actually stay on board with upgrading Arus," Keith said. "You really think she'll want to help a King she adores while he's married to a Queen she envies so much? We can't keep her as a slave."

Coran sighed. "Yes, Keith, I suppose you're right. It will be temporary banishment then. She will be allowed to come back to Arus when she feels she can conduct herself properly, and for the planet's greatest good. Agreed?"

Keith and Allura nodded slowly. Keith gave a heavy sigh, knowing that he just sentenced the woman his friend loved to the other side of the galaxy.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The past seven months were a hazy blur. Keith sat out on his terrace, a blanket draped across his shoulders to shield him from the evening's chilly breeze. The weather had started to turn on Arus, much like fall on his native planet. It had always been his favorite season. The clean scent of the air, the fiery colors of the leaves, and intense sunsets always renewed life within Keith. It reminded him of the beginning of each year at the academy. He craved the structure of school. As a younger man, he was utterly devoted to studies and training, doing whatever he could to advance himself through merit. Now, he would rather run a gauntlet of academy stints than have to memorize another royal proclamation. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to. He was to wed Allura and be crowned as king of Arus tomorrow.

Keith insisted on spending the night before their marriage separated. Not that he didn't want to be with Allura, but as part of Terrain tradition. The boys would want to spend one last hurrah with him, he was sure. And, with Romelle being back on Arus, he felt Allura should have some certifiable 'girl time.' He knew she was feeling as much stress as he was, if not more. Nanny had been running circles around her, fitting her gown, preparing decorations, and even prematurely talking about nursery preparations.

Smiling to himself, Keith lifted his mug of coffee to his lips. The hot liquid warmed him from within as he took a long drink. He wondered what Allura was doing that particular moment. Part of him was still on edge, thinking Lotor would rise from the dead and try to stop the wedding. He was sure that would be an edge he would forever keep himself on, just to keep prepared. Keith took another drink from his mug, choosing not to focus on his inmost anxieties.

It had been more than a year since the war ended. The team had definitely changed. Pidge was so grown up, making Keith feel horribly aged. He was starting to give him a run for his money in Judo training. He even beat Lance once. Pidge even had found himself a steady girlfriend, Reina, in Altaire. Love, it seemed, was amazingly contagious. Danny Wylde and Lance had an extremely interesting relationship. Keith got an absolute kick out of it. It was wonderful to see a woman make Lance squirm. They had traded the racing title back and forth at least three times at this point. Danny was a very skilled racer, and was rapidly becoming a phenomenal pilot. Keith and Allura each granted permission for Lance to train Danny as a backup Lion pilot. Keith had seen Lance's leadership skills begin to build when the princess first started to fly, and he was curious to see how those skills would improve with a feminine version of himself to cope with. Keith hadn't been disappointed. The team took to her very well, and Lance was beginning to better fly Black Lion. Knowing they would have a prepared team if he was unable to fly let Keith rest a little easier each night.

Then there was Hunk. Even after Mary Ann pleaded with himself and Allura, they had to stick to their decision of temporary banishment. Hunk became reclusive, unable to enjoy any time with the team members, even Pidge. While he still performed his duties, he was not the same Hunk that everyone knew and loved. Keith was debating about having him take a forced leave to clear his mind. Who knew, maybe Hunk would meet someone else along the way.

Keith let out a heavy sigh, his breath funneling into small clouds in the cold air. He shifted his gaze down to the crystal ring on his finger. He smiled contently to himself. A sudden beeping diverted his attention. He lifted his wrist to his COM.

"Keith here," he answered it. Lance's playful voice rang out into the quiet night.

"Heya Cap, uh, the team is requesting a session with you."

Keith raised a dark eyebrow. "What kind of session?"

"I'm not at privilege to say, sir," was Lance's quick reply. "We are gathered in the rec room."

Several minutes later, Keith was being pummeled by water balloons as he entered the rec room.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Coran paced anxiously in the metal corridor. He was dressed to the nines, wearing a black dress coat and slacks, a vest bearing the royal coat of arms. This was the day that his dear Allura would become a wife and Queen. He had both dreaded and dreamed about it. He was so grateful that Keith made his feelings for her known before she was forced into a loveless marriage. Coran had always wanted the best for Allura, and he was relieved it was what she got.

Taking a handkerchief from his pocket, Coran dabbed it to his brow. He was as nervous as a boy on his first date. _I suppose that's not too far off…_he thought to himself. Coran smiled lightly and tucked his hankie back in his pocket. Behind him, a door slid open. Light poured from inside the room, creating an intriguing silhouette in the doorway. The smiling vision slowly moved toward him, a golden halo surrounding the image.

Her hair was down rather than in the swept up bun. Her ivory shoulders were bare, her green dress sloping down her arms. She wore her traditional circlet, the mark of her royal blood. Her frosty blue eyes rest on him from beneath her dark lashes.

"Orla, you look…" Coran stammered for words. "…absolutely breathtaking." He quickly recovered and offered his arm to her.

Orla gave him a smile. "Thank you, Coran. You look very handsome yourself." She linked her arm through his, closing the distance between them. "Thank you for being my escort."

"Indeed, the pleasure is mine, my dear," Coran replied. "I do intend to enjoy as much of your company as I can before you take your leave."

Orla's face fell. "Yes, after the ceremony I suppose I must get back to my duties. I have very much enjoyed my stay here, Coran. I have to admit, it was mostly due to you." Her steps halted as she spoke, causing Coran to stop.

He turned to look up at her. Her eyes were sad and filled with longing. Coran gave a heavy sigh. Reaching up his hand, he gently touched her cheek.

"Orla, forgive me. I have been fearful of losing someone I love for so long. It was selfish of me not to see what it was doing to you. I must ask for your forgiveness about that, and this…" Coran leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Orla opened her eyes wide in surprise for a moment before they drifted shut. Time suddenly seemed to still as they embraced after so many years.

After what felt like an eternity, Coran separated from her, creating a few inches of space between them. Heart pounding, his eyes searched hers for a reaction. After a pause, the corners of her mouth turned up in a warm smile. Coran felt a sense of relief as he smiled back at her.

"If you pardon me saying so, it's about damn time," Orla couldn't help but grin at him.

Coran gave a hearty laugh, intertwining their fingers. "Indeed, my dear, about time." They slowly made their way to the chapel, their light, flirting laughter echoing in the castle halls.


End file.
